


Promptology

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: A list of prompts with a Darcy/Logan filter.





	1. The 11th

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. I do not own them.  
> Also, the list of prompts that I am using I found randomly on Twitter. I don't remember who I got them from. If you recognize these, then let me know so I can give credit to where it belongs. : D  
> Thank you all!  
> Ink...

1) The 11th (Logan/Darcy)

Logan tossed and turned and then finally got out of bed. He knew that sleep would never come back once he had that dream.

The only dream that brought a pleading sound from him. The only dream that didn’t make him thrash in his sleep or shred his pillows.

It was the dreams of his soulmate. His eleventh dream of his soulmate.

_He was standing in a field completely covered in snow, but Logan knew it wasn’t him standing there, but the partner of his soul._

_Feminine hands came into his vision as the woman tried to get a grip on some sort of tool with her frozen hands._

_He knew she was saying something, but he couldn’t hear the words. Another shadowy figure appeared beside her pointing at the stars._

_His soulmate finally got the tool out and started pointing at the sky. Logan frowned in confusion as he tried to make sense of why this woman would want to point machines into the sky. What sort of science was this? Or was it art?_

Before Logan could see anymore, the dream began to fade, and he woke up. With a deep sigh, he stopped trying to sleep. He threw on some clothes and raided the kitchen.

“Soul Dreams?”

“Yeah.” Logan didn’t even turn to look at Rogue.

She hopped onto the table and huffed. “Wish we had marks instead. Those are so much more permanent than dreams that you eventually forget.”

“Hasn’t Chuck told you t’keep a dream journal?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

She blinked as he pulled out his journal and started writing down what he saw as he drank his coffee. “Why?”

He looked up at her and snorted. “A soulmate is the closest thing I’ll ever get t’a compatible partner in life. A guy like me? I need all the help I can get. I’m not lettin ‘er get away.” He smirked at the night sky through the kitchen window. “She’s out there, an’ I’ll find ‘er.”

Rogue smiled at him and nodded. “Of course you will, Darlin. She’ll love you.” Her eyes lit up. “Hey! Maybe she’s a mutant!”

Logan shook his head. “Whoever or whatever she is, she’ll be mine. Tha’s all that counts.” Rogue smirked and then gave him a salute with her glass of milk and left the kitchen.

Logan stared at the stars again and sighed. “Soon.”

~ _one year later~_

Logan sighed and nursed his mug of beer as he hunched over the bar.

“Jane! By the gods of Asgard, you will take this break and eat shitty bar food, or I will fucking fireman carry you into this bar and knock you out with a mug and use the time to enjoy a little peace!”

“Darcy, I don’t have time to waste in bars and on alcohol! Give me by that scope! Have you finished packing yet?”

“Jane, there is no way I’m going to leave for fucking Norway! I don’t care how many stars you want to read. I will not risk frostbite again! At least not without a mug of beer inside me!”

Logan jerked upright and turned to stare at the young woman dragging a complaining woman into the bar.

“Excuse me, sir, can you move down a seat?”

He looked down at her and gaped. Without thinking much about it, he grabbed her hand to see if the rumored spark was true.

It was.

Darcy yelped and then gaped at him in shock. “What. The. Hell?!”

“Soulmates.” He muttered. She nodded and then snapped her arm back to grab the woman who was about to sneak away.

“Yeah…buy me a beer handsome, and let’s talk.” She grinned at him.

He grinned and nodded. “I can do that, Darlin.”


	2. Lost At The Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being a person's soulmate isn't a thing of dreams, but nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are completely unrelated. ; D  
> Ink...

2) Lost at the creek (Logan/Darcy)

She raised her hands and allowed the branched to cut into the flesh of her hands instead of her face. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage as she rushed through the woods.

SNAP!

She gave a panicked cry and dodged to the left and hit a sharp turn and doubled back, hoping she could lose him.

A low growl curled around the still forest. It was shattered by her wild cry of desperation. Rushing forward, nearly doubling over with her haste, Darcy blindly ran from him. She couldn’t…she wouldn’t… Abruptly, she stopped, skidding over the semi wet leaves on the ground.

She stared at the creek in front of her, swollen with icy water, frothing from the harsh current.

Quickly, she turned around, looking all around her. Her hands were spread wide, her eyes wider.

The twigs to the right of her snapped and popped. Jerking to face that direction, Darcy swallowed.

“Well now little lady…” Wolverine smiled down at her and stepped closer. “Looks like you’re a little lost.”

“Please…” She swallowed nothing in a vain attempt to moisten her throat. “Please...let’s talk this through… _Logan._ ”

He shook his head sharply and prowled closer. “Naw. You made yer opinions clear.” His smile was feral. “Now it’s up to me to change ‘em.” He gave her a wink.

Darcy skittered back a step, her heel becoming wet. Taking a deep breath, Darcy forced herself to speak calmly. “I thought you were one of the good guys, Logan.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “ _Darcy,_ just cause I’m on their side, don’t mean I am one.” He winked at her and stepped even closer. “Now, come way from that bank, and we can get to know each other, like proper soulmates should.”

She gulped. “I…” She looked at him and stared at him hard. “You killed that guy who wanted to talk to me.”

He growled and clenched his fists, claws sliding out slightly. “Serves the bastard right. Shouldn’ta talk to what’s mine.”

Darcy gave a small, fractured laugh that sounded more like a moan. “Logan…I don’t even know you! You don’t know me. You shouldn’t _kill_ people!”

“Come with me, an we can get to know each other. You can move into the mansion with me.” He smiled at her slow and easy, just like how he was moving closer to her.

Darcy tensed and then shook her head. “I don’t want a soulmate. I have never wanted one. I have plans with my life. Soulmates have never fit in those plans.”

He shrugged. “Plans can change. Fate can’t.” He shot his arm out to grab her around the waist, but she dodged away and jumped into the raging river. “NO!” He surged forward towards the racing river.

Darcy didn’t even struggle when she was dragged under by the current. Darcy knew that cursing this man, Logan, to living his life without his mate was cruel, but she wanted nothing to do with a man who _murdered_ just because she was spoken to.

She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes only to be grabbed around her waist.

After she had hacked up the water from her lungs, she stared at Logan warily. He calmly rubbed her dry, started a fire, and pulled her close.

“Well, that’s settles it.” He spoke quietly.

She stared at him, uncertain. Would he let her go?

“You, little lady, will be gettin a leash and collar.” He smirked and pulled her up against him and nuzzled her neck. “I’ll never let you go, darlin. Never. You’ve got fire, spirit, and a brain.” He chuckled. “Not to mention a nice body.” His hands curled around her. “Yer mine.” Nipping at her neck, he sighed contentedly.

Darcy stared up at the stars and wished Jane and Thor were on Earth so they could save her.

But they weren’t.

Logan kissed her neck and whispered into her hair, “I know it’ll be rough at first, but you’ll get use to sharing yer life, darlin. You’ll grow to love this. Love me.”

A single tear slipped down her cheek.


	3. Above There is an Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Logan was a softie inside? ; D

3) Above, there is an attic. (Logan/Darcy)

Darcy grinned at Rogue and pushed the square ceiling panel aside and climbed into the attic of the mansion. “This is so cool!”

Rogue joined her quickly and flicked on her flashlight. “Okay, this is officially the best idea you have had, Sugar.” Darcy winked at her friend and hurried over to pick up an old teddy bear. It had silver button eyes, newer than the rest of the body, probably sewn on after the fact. The fur was in ragged condition, but it looked very well loved. It wasn’t the regular sized bear either. It was a body pillow type bear, thin enough to be held tightly. Darcy frowned at it slightly. It was full of holes that had been sewn shut again.

“Aww! This is so cute! Who’s is it?”

Rogue shrugged. “Dunno. I think Xavier has a list here or something…” She frowned and then gave a shout of triumph. “Aha!” Pulling the file into the light, she flipped through it. She had to look through it twice before finding the teddy bear.

“Teddy bear…” She chuckled. “His name is Presi.”

Darcy made a cooing noise. “Probably after Teddy Roosevelt.”

Rogue nodded. “Probably. Anyway, the purpose of the toy-”

“Besides to bring some kid happiness?”

Shrugging, Rogue smiled. “Prof X usually gets us all toys that will help us with something. A child who’s afraid of the dark will have a glow toy. A child who’s scared of heights will have a doll on stilts. Stuff like that. It helps us adjust.” Darcy nodded and smiled.

“And this little guy?”

Rogue looked at the paper. “It’s to help with nightmares. Apparently, Presi helped provide a source of comfort and warmth to the child. There’s an old, insulated, heating coil inside it to make the child feel like it’s not in bed alone.”

Nodding slowly, Darcy smiled at the bear. “I like him. Who did he belong to?”

Rogue glanced at the name, and her jaw dropped. “Uhh…” Cocking her head, Darcy took the paper and looked for herself.

“What? LOGAN?!”

Quickly, Rogue glanced down back to the level below them. No one seemed to be there. “Darcy…” A slow smile spread over her face. “Remember why we were up here in the first place?”

“Yeah. To look for a present for Logan’s birthday…” Her eyes widened. Both women turned and looked at the bear, and both women grinned. “Perfect idea, Rogue.”

Rogue winked. “Thanks honey.”

~later that night~

Logan sighed and shook his head. “Darcy, I don’t know if I’ll even be able to go out tonight.” He opened the door. “I’m too exhausted to…” Trailing off, he stared at Darcy sitting in the lap of Presi, his old teddy bear that Xavier got him to get through his nightmares.

Logan had stopped using Presi after he had gotten a handle on his really bad ones. After that, he had put the bear up in the attic to keep safe while he traveled around on missions. Darcy winked and then stood up and walked over to him.

“It’s completely fine if you don’t want to go out tonight.” She smiled and put the sash, that was still tied around her silk robe, into his hand. “I’d much rather stay here and celebrate your birthday with Presi.” She leaned up against him and smiled. “Would you rather open your present before or after being put down for a nap?” She winked.

Logan snorted and then swung her up into his arms. “Oh, I’ll open my present. But first, I’ve got me a wife to spank.” She yelped in surprise when she was pulled into his arms and then onto his lap.

“LOGAN!”

He was too busy smacking her bottom lightly and laughing. She squirmed and shouted threats of death via taser.

~some time later~

Darcy cuddle up next to Presi and watched Logan get ready for his morning class. “I like this big ol’ brute.” She smirked. “He’s nicer than you.”

Logan snorted but didn’t reply. Darcy gave him a side glance before smirking and saying, “I think our child will love him.”

Nodding slightly, Logan hummed in response and headed for the door. “See you later, darlin-” He froze at the door. “Child?” Twirling around fast, he gaped at her. “Child?!”

Darcy laughed and leaned against the now very warm teddy bear. “I found out three days ago.” Logan gaped at her and the gave a whoop and pulled her off the bear and the bed and into his arms.

“Presi ain’t gonna be the only thing he’ll be getting.” He kissed his wife soundly before going back to holding her against him.

Nodding, Darcy smiled up at him. “He’ll be getting a papa and a mama who love him.”

“And each other.” He kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I enjoy reading your responses!  
> Ink...


	4. The Tree is Very Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor feels the need to give an opinion about his brother's latest girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late. I ran out of time. There should be more than twenty-four hours to the day!  
> Thank you all for such wonderful comments!  
> Ink...

****4) The tree is very old. (Victor & Darcy)

Darcy did her damn best to stop the wince from showing as Victor threw her to the ground.

She heard him do his growling/hissing chuckle as he started the campfire. “I’m surprised he hasn’t brought you to this place by now. It’s his favorite haunt.” Victor shrugged and smirked. “Well, when he had his memory.” His dark eyes glittered by the newly made flames.

“What…what is this place?” She slowly moved into a sitting position and looked around her in the dying sunlight.

Victor laughed quietly. “This tree is a redwood. Jamie was five when it was planted.”

Freezing in place, Darcy stared at him and then snapped her gaze up at the towering tree. It was _huge._

Leaning in, Victor grabbed her hair and yanked her dangerously close to the fire. “This tree…is _very_ old, little girl. Why do you think your worth his attention? In a few decades, you’ll be gone, and he’ll have moved on.”

She hissed at him and struggled, but he suddenly threw her against the tree. Darcy gasped and stared at him. “Your strength defies physics…” He chuckled darkly.

“I’m Sabretooth. What did you expect? A kitten?”

She winced as she peeled her body off the bark. “You said it; I didn’t.” He snorted and then helped her up like he hadn’t been the one who slammed her into the tree in the first place.

“Look.” Taking her hand, he gently pulled her closer to the bark. “See that? Jamie carved his initials into this tree with his first crush. Before all the shit hit the fan, before we really found out how different we were from humans.”

“You’re human based, Victor. You’re not completely animal.”

“What if I want to be?”

“Then you are slowly getting your wish.”

He barked a laugh. Staring at her closely, he nodded. “I like you.” Seizing her by the hair, he pulled her forward and kissed her. She hit him and kneed him in the crotch. Victor let her go.

Falling down abruptly, Darcy stared up at him, glaring. Suddenly, she was on her feet, spitting cusswords at him. His eyebrows shot up, and he doubled over laughing, supporting his upper body by his hands on his knees.

“No wonder he likes you!” He stepped forward and pinned her arms neatly at her sides, his strength overwhelming her humanity. Raising his eyebrow, he stared at her closely, intently. “You know…you’re the first woman that I’ve ever really approved of.” He patted her cheek lightly. His claws grazing her flesh.

Looking up at him, straight in the eyes, Darcy growled out, “So you’ll let me go then?”

“Let you go? No! What kind of big brother do you take me for?!” He chuckled and swung her up over his shoulder, walking away from the old tree. “I’m gonna help you both out.”

Darcy screamed and bashed at his back with her fists. “LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, AND I’LL FIGHT YOU TASER TO CLAWS!”

He started laughing anew. “You have just enough animal spirit in you to make the family dynamics even _more_ interesting.” He patted her bum. “Don’t worry, darlin. I’m just gonna make sure you’ll be staying around longer than originally planned.” He threw her into his jeep and swung himself into the driver’s seat. “After I’m done with you, then I’ll make sure you get back into Jamie’s arms, safe and secure.” He winked at her.

Darcy started feeling the fear that she had been holding back come swarming up her throat in full force, hijacking her heart and clogging her throat.

“What are you going to do to me?”

Victor Creed chuckled and pulled onto an old dusty road towards his nearest safe house. “Let’s just put it this way…what would you prefer? Claws or fangs?” He shrugged. “Hell, if you want to, I can throw adamantium in as well.”

Darcy’s fear increase.


	5. A Figure at the Edge of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets someone while on a camping trip with friends. Two someones actually…

5) A figure at the edge of the woods. (pre-Logan/Darcy)

Darcy laughed as she stared at her friends. They were each taking turns telling ghost stories.

She leaned forward. “Okay, my turn.”

“No Darcy! You’re not allowed to tell anymore ghost stories! Yours are too real!” Her long time, childhood friend, Christina, glared at her. Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Fine! But what do you guys want to do now? Everyone else has already taken a turn.”

The four girls looked around at each other, and then Kaitlyn screeched. “Someone’s hiding behind those trees!”

Darcy gripped her taser tightly and shone her light over there. The beam cut through the darkness showing nothing of importance. Rolling her eyes, Darcy smirked. “There’s nothing there.”

Amanda snickered. “Okay, that settles it. No more ghost stories for Kaitlyn.”

“I’m serious guys! I fucking saw a man standing at the edge of those woods!”

Sighing, Darcy shook her head and stood up. “Okay, Amanda, you come with me. We’ll go look for the boogie man.”

“No!” Kaitlyn’s eyes were huge. “Don’t! He might be dangerous! Let’s just…just call the police or something!”

Christina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “Guys, let’s just stay here and explore in the morning.” Darcy shook her head.

“Nope. It might not have been a man, but it could have been a wolf or a bear. I think it’s safer if we know now rather than when we fall asleep.”

Kaitlyn gripped her sleeping bag tightly. “ _IF_ we fall asleep!” Darcy snickered and then stood up with Amanda.

“If we don’t return within a half an hour, then call the morgue.”

“GUYS! Not funny!” Kaitlyn looked close to tears. Darcy took pity on her friend and smiled at her.

“Okay, okay, we’ll be right back.”

The two high school girls slowly made their way over to the edge of the woods and looked around where Kaitlyn had pointed. Darcy scanned the trees and then turned to scan the ground for tracks.

“Whoa…Amanda…look at this!”

Her friend came over quickly. “What’s up?”

“Blood.”

Amanda looked faint. “Okay, now I’m beginning to agree with Kaitlyn. We should head home and call the police. Darcy, this is serious.”

“Amanda, this isn’t Saul or something. It’s probably just a wounded animal.”

Her friend stared at her intently. “Then why didn’t we hear the growling and roaring of two fighting animals? And where is the body of the animal who lost?”

Darcy didn’t have an answer for that. “Uh…”

“Yeah, we’re going home. Camping trip was fun, up until we saw blood covering the ground and claw marks tearing through the bark.”

“ _What_?”

“Turn around.”

Darcy shined her light on the tree behind her and gaped in surprise. “Three slash marks. What the hell? Bears have four. Wolves don’t have claws that can go that deep. No mountain lions live around here. What could have made that?”

Amanda hissed out a breath. “Let’s just go!”

Darcy turned towards her friend and then screamed, yanking Amanda to the side.

A man leaped over them, did a barrel roll, and jumped back up, smiling at him. He had fangs and sharp nails. “Hello little ladies!”

Darcy looked at his hands and then at the tree. “Those don’t match yours. Where’s your friend?”

He chuckled. “That’s what I would like to know.”

“I’m not your friend!” Another man jumped out and started clawing at the fanged man’s face.

Darcy screamed when a tree almost fell on her and Amanda. “Let’s get out of here!”

Amanda was already pulling Darcy and running full tilt towards her friends.

“Sorry ladies! But I’m not done yet!” He pounced in front of them, stopping them.

The man moved over to their other side quickly. “Victor! Leave them alone!”

“They can’t walk away from this, Jamie. You know that! They’ll report us!” Victor took an almost lazy swipe at Amanda, who screeched and scrabbled away. Darcy stared at them wide eyed.

“So what? I’ll be long gone by then, and you’ll be in prison.”

Victor laughed and took another swipe at his opponent. His back was to Darcy, but he was still blocking their way of escape. Darcy watched them fight intently before whipping out her taser, and pulling the trigger.

“WHA-! AHH!” He collapsed onto the ground and twitched a little. The other man pounced on him and nodded to her.

“Go! Before he snaps out of it!”

She hesitated. “You gonna be okay?”

He grinned at her tiredly. “I always am. Go!”

Looking at him, she tossed him her keys. “Here. To my bike. It’s at the picnic grounds.”

He caught them and blinked at her. “Why?”

Shrugging, she grinned at him. “For saving my life. I’m Darcy by the way.”

Still staring at her in slight confusion, he nodded to her slowly. “Logan. And thanks.”

She nodded back, grabbed her friend, and high tailed it out of the woods. “Come on guys! We taking Christina’s van out of here!”

Two days later, Darcy found her bike at the picnic grounds with a note that said ‘Thank you’ scrawled on it.

However, Darcy wouldn’t see Logan again until six years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early because tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I'll be gone all day.   
> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> Ink...


	6. Horses Anticipating a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Logan go out riding together. ; D  
> Ink...

6) Horses anticipating a storm. (Logan/Darcy)

Darcy smiled as she patted Maddie on the neck gently. “I love horses.” She grinned at Logan. “This was a brilliant idea!”

Logan smiled back and rubbed the back of his own neck. “Aw…I remember you saying something about growing up in the saddle instead of a cradle so I thought you might like this.”

She laughed. “We’ve been dating for four months, and I didn’t even know that the school had horses! How come no one told me?!”

He shrugged. “Never thought of it.” Swinging onto his saddle, he nodded to her, and they both set off at a brisk pace. Darcy was amazed how many trails there were on the property of the mansion.

“Logan! Let’s go on this one!”

Chuckling, Logan nodded and slowly eased his horse in that direction. Darcy frowned as she noticed how tense her boyfriend was. “Logan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin. Nothin’s wrong.” Her brows furrowed. He answered too quickly.

“Logan…are you afraid of horses?”

“Not really me being afraid of horses as much as they’re afraid of me.” He grunted. Darcy chuckled.

“That’s because they sense you’re a big bad wolf.” Her wink soothed the sting. Rolling his eyes, Logan snorted.

“Come on, the look out in just around the corner.” Darcy stiffened when her horse skittered to the side slightly.

“Logan?”

He tilted his head back to her. “Huh?”

“I think we ought to turn back. Maddie’s becoming skittish. I think a storm is coming.”

“If a storm was coming, then I’d sense it too. Relax.” He turned back to the trail.

Sighing, Darcy pushed Maddie to go faster and caught up with him. “Would you really be able to sense a storm coming?”

“Been able to before.” He grinned at her. “You’re beautiful like this, you know? Out in the wild, your hair down, and your cheeks flushed.” He reached over and caressed her cheek. “You’re gorgeous, darlin.”

Darcy smiled back at him. “And your all muscley and hot sauce.” She winked at him and then took his hand, which had lingered on her cheek. Staring him in the eyes, she kissed the tip of each one and then licked a stripe in the palm of his hand. Then she twisted his hand gently to kiss each slit where his claws came out.

Logan drew upright and inhaled slowly. “Shit woman, you’re gonna kill me one day.” Darcy grinned and then bit his wrist lightly. Logan reached forward to pull her into a kiss, their hoses close enough, but his horse, which had been docile for a while, bucked violently.

Cursing, Logan tried to stay on. He eventually got his horse under control when both of them felt fat drops of rain beginning to fall on them.

Logan blinked in surprise. “Shit! Where did this come from?”

Looking up, Darcy craned her neck to see the ominous, black clouds coming towards them. “Logan…”

“Come on, we better hurry back to the house.”

“Logan! Those clouds! Is anything strange about them?”

He frowned and then stiffened. “They’re coming towards us…”

Darcy stared at him. “And against the wind.”

“Shit! Someone’s controlling them!” He turned his horse back in the direction of the mansion. Darcy moved to follow him, but her horse reared back, whinnying in fear.

Logan turned around to help her calm Maddie down but heard something. A sense of dread came over him. Turning his head quickly to the left, he shouted, “FLASH FLOOD!” He pulled Darcy’s reigns from her hands and galloped away from the river.

Darcy took back the reigns and shouted over the wind that had picked up. “HIGHER GROUND! WE NEED HIGHER GROUND!”

He nodded grimly. They made it to the lookout and pushed the horses into the cave that sat on top of the small hill. Darcy frowned as she stared at the sight below her.

“Logan…think don’t think this is the work of bad mutants. Nor do I think this is an attack.”

“Why?” He walked back from where he was putting the horses away. His eyes answered the question.

The storm was directly over them, completely controlled and not a drop of rain was anywhere near the mansion.

They both heard the professor speaking to them.

 _“It has been decided that you two have dallied around long enough. Jean faked your pills, Darcy. Rogue and Jubilee wish for a little sister or brother. Storm thinks that you both should face the music and get married. I’m afraid that I could not convince them otherwise, because I think having a family would settle Logan down very well. Enjoy!”_ He pulled out of their minds.

Darcy stared at Logan. “Well shit. Guess they didn’t know, did they?”

Logan chuckled. “It was a good secret while it lasted.” Darcy grinned up at him. He continued. “Though, I think that Storm is right.” He pulled away and knelt down in front of Darcy, holding a ring in his hand.

“Darcy Lewis, mother of my unborn child, will you be my wife?”

Darcy grinned at him, all teeth. “Yes, Logan, yes I will.” She pulled him up and kissed him thoroughly. Logan chuckled and pulled her back into the cave.

“Storm won’t let up until Chuck says so. I don’t think he’ll say so until we do something.” He raised an eyebrow.

Darcy laughed and kissed him again. “Well then....” She winked.

He grinned.


	7. One Foot in Another World

7) One foot in another world. (Logan/Darcy)

Darcy sniffed and grabbed her bags. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” She chanted to herself as she walked down the halls to the roof of Stark/Avenger’s Tower.

With a smile that no one believed, she nodded to all her friends, the Avengers. Thor had wanted to delay his wedding with Jane so he could hunt down Logan and beat him with Mjolnir. Natasha and Clint wanted to make it so that Logan would never see the light of day again. Tony wanted to help them hide the body. Bruce…well, he only smiled and said that the Other Guy needed some exercise.

Darcy had convinced them that Logan should be left alone. After all, Jean had died. Logan had been forced to kill her. Darcy shook that thought from her head. She didn’t care if Jean was the woman that Logan actually loved. She didn’t care. She didn’t.

With a nod to Thor, who gently wrapped his other arm around her, she smiled at Tony.

“Make sure you eat three meals a day, Tony! I will notice! Bruce, clean up after yourself! Natasha, make sure that Steve and Sam always have hot chocolate before going to bed. It soothes their nerves and helps them sleep. Clint, spend at least forty minutes of your day on the ground, that doesn’t include sleeping!” Clint huffed.

Natasha smirked and nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on them all.”

Darcy gave them all a smile before closing her eyes for the trip. She felt Jane’s hand grip hers. White light surrounded them.

“DARCY! NO!”

She frowned and opened her eyes but saw nothing except white and colorful lights.

~nine months later~

Darcy sighed and opened her door to her room in the tower. The wedding had been wonderful. The celebration had lasted two full weeks. Jane had begged Darcy to stay longer, arguing that nothing was on Earth for her right now.

Darcy had to agree, and so, she stayed.

Now she was home. With a tired sigh, she flipped on her lights and stepped completely into her room.

“Well, I was wondering when you’d be back, darlin.”

She screamed and dropped her bags and grabbed her taser. Logan jumped up to stop her. That only caused her to pull the trigger faster.

He groaned and slumped the ground. “Shit. I _hate_ getting electrocuted!” It always took longer for him to recover because of his metal bones.

Darcy leaned against the now closed door and panted for breath. When she got it back, she stood up sharply. “WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”

Logan frowned. “I’ve been here for nine months, waiting for you to come back.”

Blinking in confusion, Darcy sat on the floor beside him. “What? Did the others know?”

Growling, Logan cursed. “They didn’t tell you. Still don’t like me for breakin your heart. Guess I can’t blame them much.” He sighed. “You wouldn’t want to take me back anyways. Don’t know why I stayed.” He slowly moved to get up, but Darcy gently stopped him.

“I want you, Logan. I would take you back.”

“But?”

She closed her eyes and then sighed. “You’re always one foot in another world, honey. Your whole life is for the X-Men. You vanish for months. I don’t know where you go 95% of the time. I don’t know if you’ll come back. You have two lives when your with me.” She laughed and shook her head. “It can’t work.”

“Yes, it can. I’ll tell Chuck to let you in on everything now.”

“He doesn’t like me.” She really shouldn’t have pushed his wheelchair over when he got into her head, but shit, he really should warn a girl before invading her mental privacy!

“He’ll get over it.” Logan pulled her into his lap. “Darcy…I want this to work. I _need_ you.” He rested his forehead against her forehead. “But it’ll only work if you want this too.”

Darcy smiled and kissed his softly. “Don’t run anymore, Logan. Don’t run from me, and we can make this work. Stay with the X-Men and stay with me, and this will work.”

He nodded. “Think I can do that.”

She laughed and then pulled him up to stand with her. “Then let’s seal it with sex.”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harasume! I have finished your prompt, but now I'm editing it and making it run smoother. It'll probably be up in a few days. ; D   
> I'm gonna post it as part two of Promptology and create a series with it.   
> Thanks again for giving me a prompt! I enjoyed this one.   
> Ink...


	8. Face on the other side of a dark window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy adds a new notch on the handle of her taser.

8) Face on the other side of a dark window. (pre-Logan/Darcy)

Darcy sighed and stared out the patio windows. Erik and Jane had gone to grab some food at the 24/7 shopping mart. She turned back to the kitchen and started making some tea. Her headache wasn’t going away.

Her whole body stiffened and fear filled her when she saw a shadow on the floor that didn’t belong to her. Jerking around, she looked out the window of the kitchen but saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Darcy glanced at the patio doors and noted that they were locked. She moved out of the kitchen to check the front doors. They were locked. All the windows were shut.

She took a deep breath. “It must have been just a cloud in front of the moon. That’s all.” Nodding, she headed back to the kitchen. Looking up as she entered, Darcy screamed. A blink, it was gone. She knew what she saw!

There had been a face at the window! Darcy forced herself to move closer and glance out the window. Nothing.

With a small whimper, she edged away from the counter and back to the door of the kitchen.

“Okay…I think I’ll just go up to my room and vanish under my bed.” She nodded and turned around to run, but stopped. “What if it’s SHIELD?” She growled quietly. “They won’t steal anything else. Not on my life.” She snatched her taser out of her purse and slipped into the main front room.

With the grace that she didn’t know she had, Darcy slipped outside, closing the door behind her. She stayed completely still and down wind of where she had last scene the person. Tensing when she heard the rustling, Darcy tightened her finger on the trigger of her taser.

The figure of a huge man slipped around the bushes. He was checking the windows of living room. They were locked. She heard him growl and saw him move closer to her.

The man tensed when he was three feet of her, even though Darcy hadn’t moved at all. Before he could do anything, however, Darcy fired her taser.

With a sharp groan, the man fell, twitching.

Jumping up, Darcy pulled the wires off and started its recharging process. She had made this one herself. It could recharge, and it had different settings. One: to stun a woman. Two: to stun a man. Three: to stun a wild animal. Four: to kill a wild animal. Five: to stun an Asgardian.

She had put it on wild animal. It would leave an average man drooling into the ground for at least an hour. She doubted there would be brain damage…much.

Stepping away from the still twitching figure, Darcy pulled out her phone and started to call Jane and then stopped.

Darcy frowned and stared at the man who had grown still.

She started moving away. Darcy screamed when the man jumped up, snarling at her. “FUCK!” She tripped over herself and rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her. “FUCKITY FUCK! FUCK!”

The door shuddered as the man slammed into it.

She scrambled off the floor from where she landed and ran up the stairs to the attic that was between the ceiling and the roof. There was a little door leading to it that even the jack booted thugs didn’t notice. Darcy squirmed around until she slipped through the door and then closed the door behind her. She stifled a yelp when she heard the front door smash open.

She clutched at her taser tightly as she heard the slow footsteps coming up the stairs. A frown crossed her face as she thought she heard the sound of sniffing.

Suddenly, her door was jerked open. Darcy let out a scream and pulled the trigger again. The man was flat on his back again, twitching.

Darcy crawled out and looked at the man this time with the help of the lights she flipped on.

Her heart jumped into her throat. “Aw damn it…I tasered Wolverine.” Her eyes widened. “TWICE!”

He groaned into the floorboards and shook his head. “Shit lady, all I wanted was food." He looked up at her. "And…don’t tell anyone about this.”

Darcy smirked.


	9. Driving for many hours through mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff. ; D  
> Ink...

9) Driving for many hours through mountains. (Logan/Darcy)

Peeking over her iPod, Darcy watched the mucles bunch in Logan’s jaw. She winced and hid her face back behind the device in her hands. She could almost hear the steering wheel creak under his grip.

Her boyfriend was pissed.

And the confusing thing was, Darcy didn’t know why!

For the first two days, they had a great time. He was teaching her how to start a fire, skin rabbits, make them into jerky, and all that. They were having a great time. She had even gotten him to laugh three times out loud!

Then, like a light switch, Logan was angry. He was sullen for the entire night. He refused to do anything with her. He was angry the next morning.

Darcy winced as he took a fast turn on the mountain road. Then she was angry at herself for wincing. She wasn’t afraid of Logan damnit! She was his girlfriend! He would respect her, or he would be forced to respect her taser.

“Stop.”

He pulled over and parked, flicking the hazard lights on. “What?” He didn’t look at her.

“Logan. You’re being an asshole.” She slowly put her iPod away in her bag. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You were faking it all.”

She froze and then sighed. “Shit. What gave it away?”

“You knew where to cut the rabbit in order to skin it.” She winced. He angrily turned and glared at her. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me the truth?! It’s such a small thing, but now it’s big. Why did you lie to me?”

“You were so excited to teach me how to live in the wild, what was I suppose to do, ‘I’m sorry honey, but I grew up in the Midwest, and my daddy took me hunting by the time I was nine.’?!” She rolled her eyes. “That would have gone over like a lead balloon.”

He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. “But by not telling me, you made it clear that you don’t trust me with the truth.”

Darcy sighed and shook her head. “I’m…no…you’re right. I don’t have an excuse. I didn’t think it through. I allowed you to think I was a novice at camping. After I realized that, I couldn’t go back and say the opposite. I’ve got some pride you know! I didn’t want to look like a fool and say, ‘oh wait darling, you know when you asked me if I knew about camping and I said I knew nothing? Well, actually I’m an old pro at it, but I didn’t want to tell you because…’” Darcy spread her hands. “Because what? That’s what you would want to know. What answer would I have? Nothing. It just came out. Like words randomly do, Logan. I didn’t mean to lie. I didn’t mean to deceive. Contrary to popular belief, not everyone out there is out to kill you, or experiment on you! I’m sorry I lied! I’m sorry!”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Okay, I get the pride. I understand not wanting to admit being wrong. I get it.” He started the truck up again. Darcy bit her lip and watched him for a few minutes.

A small smirk curled his lips. Logan raised his arm and beckoned her over. “Come on, darlin. I don’t bite.” He chuckled. “Not outside of bed at least.”

Darcy laughed and curled up into his side, manipulating her way around the center consol until she was comfortable. They spent the rest of the drive through the mountains like that.


	10. The photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple photograph can do so much to Logan's blood pressure. ; D

10) The photograph (Logan/Darcy)

“Mommy! I found somefing!”

Darcy turned away from Jane and smiled at her little girl. “Yes, honey?”

“Wha’s this?”

Darcy took the photograph from Nina’s hands and then blinked in shock at it. “Ah…honey, where did you get this?”

“From da books wif pictures in it. De were in fe bottom of…” She took a breath. “Of your closet.”

Darcy smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. “It’s just a friend Mommy had a long time ago honey. Why don’t you play with those new dolls from Japan that Daddy bought you?”

Her daughter’s eyes lit up, and she dashed off. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the couch. “Shit. This photo was suppose to have been destroyed.”

“What is it of?”

“Me and Ian the Intern. Shit! I _cannot_ let Logan see this.”

Jane blinked in surprise. “What?! That was years ago! How can that matter now?”

Letting out a humorless laugh, Darcy shook her head. “Janey, who was my boyfriend before Logan?”

“Ian.”

“How long were Ian and I together?”

“Three years.” Jane was clearly confused at where this was going.

Darcy nodded indulgently. “And how long did Logan and I date before he had the guts to propose to me?”

“Three years. Oh…”

Smiling prettily and completely in a fake way, Darcy nodded. “Exactly. Now, one more question, what is Logan supposedly similar to?”

“A…wolf?”

“‘A’ plus!” Darcy winked and shot her friend with a finger gun motion. “Bonus question: And wolves are?”

Jane sighed. “Territorial.”

Nodding again, Darcy stood up and walked over to the fireplace. “No dramatic flairs with this baby. It’s gonna burn before he sees it.” Jane made a yelping slash whimper like noise exactly as the picture was taken from Darcy’s hand.

“And what is it?” Darcy turned quickly and blanched.

“Nothing! Logan, seriously, it’s nothing. You and I both had…um…experiences before we met each other. That’s nothing but the dim and archaic past. Let’s burn it together without looking at it, shall we?” She smiled brightly at her husband, who wasn’t smiling back.

“No. I think we should look at it.” Darcy sighed and slumped. Logan turned his attention on the folded up photograph. Slowly, he unfolded it and looked at it.

Darcy started to move out of his reach slowly.

“Darcy…who is this?”

“Oh _that_? That was a _very_ old boyfriend of mine from _eight_ years back.” She smiled at him tensely. “ _Completely_ forgot all about it. Now, let’s toss it into the fire.” He shook his head.

“Not yet. Why didn’t you throw it away at the breakup?”

“Uh…um…because I broke up with him.”

“And this is what? A trophy?”

“No-ope.” She shook her head. “Definitely not.”

Logan gave her a look. “Darcy…”

“Okay, maybe it was.”

He looked at the photograph of his wife in the arms of another man, in bed, _naked_ , with said other man’s arms wrapped around _his_ wife’s boobs. The picture was a selfie from Darcy’s phone, a print out.

“Darcy…”

“Yes _dear_?” She smiled brightly.

“This was eight years ago.”

“More or less.”

“From a guy you haven’t seen in that time span.”

“Oh _definitely_.”

“Before you entered into a monogamous, serious relationship with me.”

“Exactly. _And_ I have enjoyed every second of it.”

Logan nodded, tossed the picture into the fire and watched it curl up into itself and burn. “Come on.”

Darcy sighed. “But the laundry? The unpacking? Nina’s schooling? Groceries? The dishes? The Christmas decorations? The papers for SI and Jane?”

Leveling her with an even stare, Logan simply gave her a _look_. The King of all Looks. With that, he turned and walked away. “Jane, can you take Nina to the park for a few…” He looked at his wife and then smirked. “Hours.” Darcy refused to let on what his voice was doing to her lady parts. 

Jane stood up. “Uh…sure. Sure, I guess. I can take her shopping too, with Thor.”

“Good. It was nice seeing ya. You should come visit again.” He left the room.

Darcy groaned. “Shit. Fuck. This is…not how I was planning my day.”

“Um, Darcy? What’s happening?”

“I know I haven’t been able to show you around my new home, Jane, but the direction Logan was just going to was our bedroom.”

Jane’s eyes widened. Darcy sighed and stood up. “Nina! Come on! You’re going out to play with Auntie Jane!”

“YES MOMMY!” Her daughter was quickly bundled up and sent into the car. Jane stopped her car door from closing and looked at Darcy closely.

“Darcy…what’s wrong? Do you not…”

Darcy grinned suddenly. “Oh no, I _love_ Logan’s possessive side, don’t worry about that.” She turned and stared at the house. “The only downside is that I now have to scrap my entire day’s plans.”

Jane yelped. “DAY?!”

Darcy smirked. “Yeah…he likes to call it…Reclamation. See you tonight, Jane.” She closed the car door on her friend and turned back to the house.


	11. In search of Sea Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets hooked.

11) In search of sea life. (Logan/Darcy)

Darcy smiled at Xavier. “Thank you for letting me into your school.” She looked out the window and sighed. “I feel so old compared to these guys.” She sighed. “If only Jane hadn’t hit me with that what’its that the Avengers found, my mutation wouldn’t have been activated.”

Xavier frowned and looked at her. “Do you blame her for this?”

“No, I don’t, but I’m not too happy that she forgot lab safety. Someone might have gotten hurt badly.” Shrugging, Darcy looked out the window again. “We talked it through. New rules have been made, and Jane knows that she’s not to blame.”

He nodded slowly and then sighed, looking up to give her a serious stare. “Darcy, how committed are you to this choice?”

She frowned in confusion. “I sought you out. Shouldn’t that let you know how serious I am?”

He chuckled and moved his chair around to guide her down the halls, away from the large windows. “You are right. And also, do not worry. There are those who are your age here too, and many who are older than you.” He tilted his head up and gave her a comforting smile. “I am surprised that you haven’t manifested your mutations sooner than this. It usually becomes active when the human goes through puberty or a little after.”

Darcy snorted. “I’m glad that it waited. Now I’ve got my graduation from Culver over and done with.” He nodded slowly.

“How do you feel about your mutation?”

“At first I was creeped the fuck out, and then I realized that it had the potential to be _really_ cool.” She grinned. “At least I don’t have anything freaky like having a toad tongue.”

Xavier chuckled and didn’t reply. They entered the main lounge that overlooked the expansive front lawn. “This is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Ororo Monroe.”

Darcy nodded to them. “Darcy Lewis. Pleased to meet you.”

Another door opened from what looked like a game room. “Storm, there’s a couple of brats who are frying the X-Boxes with electricity. They think it’s cute.”

Storm sighed. “Why didn’t you stop them, Logan?”

Staring at her as if she was stupid, Logan lifted his hand and extended his claws. “My entire bone structure is made of _metal_ , Storm. Wanna guess what metal conducts?”

Scott snickered but stopped when Jean elbowed him. Storm smirked and nodded. “I’ll get right on that then.” She stopped when she heard Darcy speaking.

“Wow.” Blinking, Darcy stared at the most _hot_ , hunk of man, she had ever had the benefit of seeing. “Wow.”

Logan looked at her in surprise, having not noticed her there until then. He drew up straighter and then looked at Xavier. “Who is she?”

“Darcy Lewis. She has the most unusual mutation that I have come across. She can turn into anything that can be considered ‘sea life’. Including seaweed, water insects, fish, and mammals.”

Logan blinked. “Including mythical creatures?”

That had been the first thing Darcy had explored with. Darcy grinned and stepped closer, making sure to be in the shade. Her body rippled and turned itself into a selkie without her coat. Her skin was flawless and delicately pale, covering smooth, dangerous muscled.

Her eyes had become entirely black and oval shaped. Her hair had gotten longer and thicker.

Moving even closer to the entranced mutant, she whispered into his ear. Her slightly longer nails lightly moving up his muscle shirt. Her voice was musical and enchanting. _“Would you like to see more?”_ Pulling back, she shifted back to herself, nodded to the others and then left the room.

Logan coughed and angled himself away from the rest. He knew he was hard. Painfully. He stared at the door she had gone through and then started after her. Jean stepped forward. “Logan? Where are you going?”

He didn’t turn, but a grin slipped onto his face. “I’m goin fishing.” He closed the door behind him.

Jean huffed. “He shouldn’t sleep around with new recruits.”

Snorting, Scott nodded. “Yeah, seeing all of him might scare them away. His face is bad enough.”

Xavier only chuckled and didn’t say anything. Storm smirked at him and then turned back to the two ruffled mutants. “If you think this will be a one night stand, then you will be disappointed.” Her eyes twinkled. “Logan’s in deeper than he thinks. She won’t be letting him go any time soon.” Her smirked widened as she left to deal with the misbehaving mutants in the game room.


	12. A blue tin kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends...

12) A blue tin kettle. (Logan & Darcy; AU Darcy and Logan are same age and both children)

James looked out his window, eagerly waiting for the carriage to arrive. He watched and sat in the window box, all but vibrating with restless energy.

“What are you waiting for Jamie?”

He didn’t bother turning. “My friend is coming today to visit me.”

“Are you sure that would be wise?”

This time both brothers turned to look at their mother. Victor frowned. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

She sat beside her youngest and played with his hair. “Because your little brother is sick. Miss Lewis might catch your illness.”

James batted his mother’s hands away. “Don’t worry Mummy. Darcy never gets sick.” His mother frowned, because that was certainly true. The little girl never got sick; she never got injured, even when she fell from the tree last Sunday afternoon and all adults present heard the snap of bone. The doctor had come and had seen nothing amiss. Mrs. Howlett shook her head. _Such a curious child, little Darcy. Such a curious child indeed._

James jumped up and grinned. “She’s here! She’s here!”

Mrs. Howlett stood up. “She plays inside, and you don’t get too excited Jamie! Oh…” The boy was already gone. Smiling fondly, she shook her head. “Come Victor, let’s take a walk.”

Jamie heard his mother, but he honestly didn’t care. Darcy was here. She laughed when he shot from the door and up to her carriage.

“James!” Her small arms circled around him as he did the same. “I missed you.”

He nodded into her hair. “I missed you too, Darcy.” Pulling back, he grinned. “How was England?”

She laughed gaily and took his hand as they walked back to the house. “It was foggy and cold half the time! I much prefer America.” They both stopped when they saw Victor glaring at them. James gently pulled Darcy to the stairs and up them.

“Don’t mind my brother. He is merely sullen because the weather prevents him from going hunting with his friends.” Darcy nodded and then risked a peek over her shoulder.

“He has never liked me…”

“He doesn’t like most.” James forced a quick grin. “Now, up into my room! My aunt sent me a tea set to give you. She heard how much you like to make teas and mix herbal remedies.”

Darcy laughed and pulled him into his room. He pulled out the tea set, and Darcy squealed over it. “James! It’s beautiful! Oh Jamie!” She picked up a lovely tin kettle that was painted blue with white flowers.

Jamie jumped onto his bed and watched her look over the tea set. “The handles are ivory.” He stated proudly, enjoying how her eyes lit up with happiness.

They spend the rest of the day mixing tea leaves and other herbs to create the perfect, proper blend.

They were a curious pair. Neither were interested in tin soldiers or dolls. Neither liked guns or lacy clothes. Both children liked the outdoors and the indoors. Darcy liked books of history and political articles. James liked books on arts and zoology.

Both children loved to explore and play together.

James looked at Darcy who was lying down on his bed beside him. A scandalous thing for two children close to adolescence to be doing, but neither of them cared about propriety.

James’ cough worsened later that day, and Darcy was sent away by his mother. By the time night fell, James was sent to bed to stay there.

Only five hours after Darcy left, James’ father was killed.

~210 years later~

Logan growled at Storm. She rolled her eyes. “Oh stop being so petty, Logan. We’re here to discuss an alliance between X-Men and the Avengers. It’s necessary and important. Stop growling, and start acting like a human.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” They waited in the meeting room as the other SHIELD agents and Avengers started to file in.

Logan watched one girl walk in, joking with Thor. Something turned in his gut. Frowning, Logan looked at her intently. He had seen her before.

The girl saw him and stopped short. She stared at him and then shook her head trying to clear it. “No…” She stared even more. “James? This is impossible!”

By this time, everyone had begun to assemble for the meeting. He started moving over to her, only for her to back away.

“You know who I am?” Storm stopped talking to Maria Hill and turned to stare incredulously at the girl. Logan raised his hand out slowly. “Who are you?”

“Darcy…Lewis.” She frowned. “What do you mean, ‘you know who I am’?”

“My memory…is gone.” He scowled. “Some scientists did this to me…” He reached his hand out again, and this time, she didn’t move away. “Who were you to me?”

She looked around quickly and then turned back to him. “We’ll talk. After the meeting.” Storm stepped up.

“Logan will just mess everything up. You two can go. I’ll cover for you.” She smiled at him. “Don’t fuck up.”

He snorted and then guided Darcy out of the room. Darcy quickly took him to her room and pulled out a blue, tin kettle with white, little flowers. “Do you remember this?”

He shook his head. “I feel like I should though.”

She sighed and sat on her sofa. He joined her. “Logan…you used to be called James Howlett. You had a brother named Victor.”

Logan nodded. “I know that much. He’s insane.”

Snorting, Darcy nodded. “I’m not surprised. The guy was a jerk as a kid. Anyway, you and I…” She sighed. “I’m a mutant too. I…my healing factor is exactly like yours. Neither of us can age. We were childhood friends together.” She looked at him and then quickly grabbed a kitchen knife. “I can tell you don’t completely believe me. Here.”

Before he could stop her, she sliced her wrist deeply. It healed up before even a minute passed. He blinked in surprise. “Well shit.”

“I know right?” She leaned against the sofa. “Whelp…that’s it. We were kids together.”

“When was I born?”

“1887. James Howlett. Your parents were John and Elizabeth Howlett.”

Logan closed his eyes and nodded. “Where?”

“Canada. Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada.”

He sighed through his nose and rested his head in his hands. Moving away, Darcy set her kettle down. “I wish you could remember. We both were nine years old when you vanished with Victor. You father was dead. Your mother missing. Your old house was sold and everything inside it. Eventually it was torn down.” She shook her head. “You were my only friend. Everyone else didn’t understand me.”

Staring at her intently, Logan knew, somehow, that he had been very fond of Darcy. He stood up and slipped his hands onto her shoulders, gently turning her around. “We have a lot to catch up on. But for now…” He smiled at her. “Tell me everything about you, Darcy Lewis. I want my best friend back again.” He winked.

She tilted her head back and laughed.

He liked the sound.


	13. A wanderer on a scorched path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan fights fire.

13) Wanderer on a scorched path. (Jonny Storm/Darcy Lewis; Jealous Logan; pre-Logan/Darcy)

“Jonny Storm…” Darcy grinned at her boyfriend. “I didn’t know you guys came back today!” She hugged him tightly as he chuckled.

“Ah, you know, we didn’t spare the horses.” She laughed and then looked at him coyly.

“Maybe the horses need to be…fed and watered?”

He paused in thought and then grinned. “I wouldn’t mind if they were.” He gave her a wink. Darcy chuckled and took his hand. “How’s life here since I’ve been gone?”

“Nothing much has happened.” She shrugged. “Well, that’s a lie. The X-Men have joined the Avengers for the duration of the Hunt for Metal Man Magneto.”

“The X-Men? Here?” He frowned. “Who came?”

She grinned. “One of my heroes, Storm! Cyclops too. Uh…a new kid I hadn’t met before, Bobbi. Another one named Kitty. She’s got this wicked power that enables her to go through matter. It’s freaky awesome. I’m jealous.”

He laughed and pulled her closer. “So…no wolves?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, Wolverine is here too.” She grinned. “And before you ask, yes, he’s been hitting on me.”

Jonny scowled. “Damn mutt.”

Darcy choked on her saliva. “What? I take you guys have a past?”

Shrugging, Jonny forced a smile. “Naw…he just rubs me the wrong way. Always stealing the villains and glory away from us Four.”

Darcy made an ‘ahh’ noise and smirked. “Worried he’ll steal your girl away?”

“Won’t have to darlin. Jonny Boy will do all my work for me when he cheats on you.”

Clenching his jaw, Jonny turned and glared at him. “Wanna find out how long it will take for your tongue to regenerate from a bubbling mass of melted goo?”

Darcy coughed and stepped between the two men. “Ah, guys…? Do I need to call Thor?”

They stopped. Logan knew that he may be tough, but that guy was a demigod with a magic hammer. “Naw.” He gave her an easy smile. “Just remember I’m here.” He winked. “You know where to find me.” He gave another glare at Jonny before leaving.

“Yeah, in a morgue.” Jonny shot back.

Darcy sighed and tugged her boyfriend away from the mutant. “Well, that went well.”

He groaned. “Sorry…I’m sorry, Darce. I just…”

“Can’t stand it when people keep telling you you’re gonna fuck up?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you see me believing them?”

He looked at her closely and then smiled tiredly. “No. Thanks for that.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Look, I know what I was getting myself into, signing onto a relationship with you. I know your baggage. I know your past. I know. I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me. Not to cheat me. Not to lie.” She smiled and patted his cheek. “Now, how about that shower? Hmm?”

He nodded, and they went into the bathroom together.

~later that day~

Darcy leaned against Jonny as they ate dinner with the rest of the Avengers, Four, and mutants. Logan was glaring poison darts at the Human Torch. Jonny smirked at him and kissed an oblivious Darcy softly before grinning over at Logan.

The mutant growled softly and bent his fork. Tony glanced between the two and smirked as he nudged Clint and nodded over to the trio. Clint whistled softly and smirked at Nat.

“Bet you ten that Logan wins.”

Natasha shook her head. “He’s been alive for how long? I’m not taking that bet. I do bet you twenty that it’ll happen in two weeks.”

“It’ll take nearer to a month.” Tony muttered.

Clint smirked. “Three weeks.”

“Deal.” They chorused quietly. Tony chuckled and nodded to Logan.

“If he thinks he can take Darcy for only a night stand, then I’ll encase him in a suit and bury him in the bottom of the ocean.”

Clint’s eyes turned frosty. “I’ll help you.”

“Me too.” Natasha grinned darkly.

For some reason Logan felt a chill come over him. He glanced around, but all he saw were people talking quietly and eating. He went back to planning Jonny Storm’s funeral.

~four weeks later~

Darcy groaned and slumped into a chair. She cradled her head in her hands and groaned again. Phil Coulson leaned over across the table and looked at her carefully.

“Didn’t think the workload I was giving you was that bad.”

“No, it’s not you. It’s not even keeping the secret of your survival. It’s something else, Phil…”

He sighed and looked at her. “What?”

“It’s Jonny. He…he’s becoming overly…” She waved her right hand uselessly, searching for the right word. “Possessive? Protective? I don’t know. He doesn’t like it when I talk to men. He can’t stand it when I flirt with guys for a mission. That’s understandable, but he doesn’t like it even after I explain and _show_ him how much I love him. He’s…becoming suffocating. Lately, he wants me to check in like every hour! It’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore!”

May leaned against Phil’s desk. She was sort of like Maria Hill 2.0. “Sounds like you’re figuring out the horrors of working with fellow employees.”

Darcy groaned again. “Shit. Is he gonna stop?”

“Have you asked him to? Talk to him?” Phil cocked his head.

“Yeah. He doesn’t think he’s wrong. All our major fights have been about this… I don’t know. I’m trying not to be insulted that he would think I would leave him so easily, but this is getting ridiculous. I had no clue that Jonny has such bad self-esteem!” She straightened up and stared at Phil. “I’m actually here to ask for a transfer. Someplace you can send me with minimal danger but still far away. London? France? Hell, I’d even take a former Hydra controlled country.”

The new Director sighed and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. Now, while you’re here, I have some paperwork for you to look over. I need Stark to agree with them, but seeing as I’m still dead…”

Darcy smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it gets done.” He nodded his thanks. She got up to leave.

“And Darcy…” She turned and lifted a brow. Phil sighed. “Make sure you love him. Don’t continue this relationship if you feel forced. The longer you fake it, the worse it’ll be in the end.”

She nodded slowly and then left the office. She jumped into her car and drove back to the tower. While she was waiting for the elevator, a shadow fell over her.

“Hey little lady.”

“Logan…what the hell are you doing here?” She fisted her hands on her hips and glared at the mutant. He had been loitering in the lobby of Stark Tower. He leaned closer to her.

“Just here to talk to ya. You know, normal conversation.” He smirked. “How’s that neck of yours holding up? Not suffocating from your boyfriend’s strangle hold yet?” His eyes flashed darkly at the thought of Jonny. He hated it when he saw them together, kissing, hugging. Darcy would be much better on his arm, _in_ his arms.

“As if _you_ care! You started him on this!” Her glare could have melted Magneto.

“Naw, he started it himself. I didn’t make him do anything, Darcy.” He looked at her seriously. “I saw you laughing and talking with Captain Rogers. I saw you and liked what I saw. I knew you had a boyfriend and so I kept out. Have I made any moves on you? I haven’t even gone as far as Stark. All I’ve done is compliment your cooking, your fighting ability, your intelligence, and your looks. Nothing to get shot for. You can’t blame me for your Pretty Boy’s insecurities.” He leaned back and crossed his arms. “You also can’t blame me when this farce goes down the toilet.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Leave me alone, Logan.” She turned and left the lobby, getting into the elevator. He chuckled as he stopped the doors.

“Go ahead and run Darcy. Someday soon, you’ll realize that you can’t stand Pretty Boy anymore. You’ll want a man.” He winked at her. “I’m planning on traveling. Wouldn’t mind a partner traveling with me…” He smirked and removed his hand from the elevator doors. They opened again, and then slowly started closing. “Soon, Darcy Lewis. I know you’re curious. You know where to find me.” He smirked and left the lobby.

Darcy’s view was cut off by the closing doors. She sighed and then shook her head. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up a number. “Jonny? Jonny, I’m coming up. We need to talk about some things.” She sighed. “Yeah. That.”


	14. It had no eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a bit from Agents of Shield, spoilers up to season two.

14) It had no eyes. (Logan/Darcy)

Darcy sighed and looked through the file that Coulson had given her. She glanced up at the recently deactivated security camera. Tony had been curious as to why she had only just now asked him to take it down. She knew Jarvis was hurt slightly. Darcy made a note to do something to make it up to him.

With another sigh, Darcy opened the file that was given to her by a ‘dead’ man. It was a complete file about Terrigenesis and everything they knew about Daisy’s father and mother.

With a shake of her head, Darcy again wondered how she got caught up in all of it.

_Oh, that’s right, you were approached by another dead man, Fury, and cornered into working as a silent go between for Coulson and Hill, exchanging information and paperwork._

She groaned. “Well shit. Phil wants me to ask Thor subtly about terragenesis and the Kree? Fuck.” She closed the file and stood up from the sofa.

Jumping about a foot into the air, Darcy stared blindly at her door, which was ringing.

With a frown, she glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. “Who is it?”

“It’s Skye! Please! Help me! Help me! Help… _meee!_ ” She was sobbing, screaming.

Darcy stifled a groan and rushed to open the door. She couldn’t refuse her newly made friend. It was hard though. Skye was almost always on the point of an emotional breakdown. When May’s ex-husband had left the plane, Phil had thought Darcy might be a good anchor for the woman.

Skye always went to Darcy whenever shit hit the fan. Darcy suddenly had an armful of shivering, shaking woman. Darcy could already feel the tremors begin to start.

 _It’s completely selfish of me, but just once, I wish she wouldn’t come to me…_ Darcy pushed that thought away. She would never send her friend away when she needed help. It wasn’t right. It was cruel. _How did she even bypass Tony’s security?!_

“Hush, Skye…calm down. Breath slowly, deeply.” It took a long time, but Darcy finally managed to get Skye back down to a reasonable level of coherency. “Trigger?”

“Movie…it had an earthquake. I…I knew everyone was watching me watch the movie. I knew…I could _feel_ their gaze. I knew. I knew. I knew. I _knew_ …”

Darcy instantly moved closer, knowing Skye was getting close to another meltdown. “Shh, Skye, it’s fine. They were watching, because they care. They love you. They care. Breath deep and slow.” She nodded and gasped weakly for breath.

It was nearly an hour later that Darcy had finagled Skye into sleeping on the couch. Thirty more minutes and she was asleep. When she was, Darcy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

She pulled out her phone and texted Phil.

 _‘Shes here. Shes aslp on my couch. Evythn’s fine.’_ She sent it and then collapsed onto a chair that was opposite of the sleeping figure.

Not for the first time, Darcy felt overwhelming emotion surge up her throat, threatening to suffocate her, squeezing her heart like an iron fist.

Standing abruptly, Darcy shoved those feelings down with cold, hard logic.

She was fine. She was safe. She was sane. She was in a tower surrounded by the Avengers for pity sake! She wouldn’t cave to the exhaustion of emotional fallout.

Nodding to herself, Darcy moved to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate, being very careful about the noise. Her gaze always cut to Skye’s sleeping figure every few seconds.

Curling up into the couch, Darcy grabbed her computer and prepared to stay awake for a few more hours to keep watch over her friend, just in case nightmares came.

~the next morning~

Darcy woke first. She was thankful for this. She wanted to begin her day free of dealing with Skye’s issues. She had to be strong for her friend.

After her morning coffee, Darcy started making breakfast for the both of them. The smell eventually woke up Skye.

“It’s okay, Skye. Last night you came to me, asking me to help you. Do you remember?”

Shaking her head, disoriented, Skye looked up at Darcy with a forced smile of bravado. “Well, thanks for the midnight rescue, sis. Now, I guess I should get back before they miss me.”

“I texted Phil. He knows you’re here. It’s fine.” Darcy gave her best smile. It was pretty convincing. She was good at convincing people everything was fine.

With a shaky smile in return, Skye took a deep breath. “I guess then I should at least stay long enough to mooch breakfast off of you.” Her smirk was infectious, and just like that, the awkward feelings were neatly shoved into a corner to be ignored until they sprang back up again with fangs.

~three days later~

Darcy sighed darkly as she walked down the street to the tower. It had been a complete waste of her time going to see Coulson. An emergency mission had come up, and her visit had been cut short.

Muttering under her breath, Darcy kicked a tin can into an alley. She saw it smack into the shoes of someone hiding in the shadows.

She pulled her taser out but was suddenly surrounded by an electrical, blue field. It was like a dome surrounding her.

“Who are you?! What are you doing?! Let me go!”

The man straightened up, and his hood fell away. Darcy jumped back and screamed.

“Shit! Shit!” _It had no eyes!_ Her momentary surprise gave him the chance to grab her.

“Hold on, Sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just need to ask you a few things.”

Beating him with her fists, Darcy screamed at the top of her lungs. The buzzing of energy increased as the man prepped for whatever he was going to do, but that never came.

Darcy flew to the opposite side of the alley and stayed on the ground frozen. She heard frightening growls and shouts of surprise from the man. With a flash of light, the man teleported out of the alley, leaving Darcy and whatever was growling behind.

Darcy stumbled to her feet. “Who…?” Her eyes widened as _Wolverine_ stepped into the streetlamp light.

“What was that man trying to do?” His voice was gruff, deep. Darcy would have been turned on if she wasn’t so terrified.

“I…I don’t know.” She gulped in breaths of air. “Were you here by coincidence, or did someone hire you to shadow me?”

He smirked. “Sheer coincidence, Darlin.” He looked her up and down. “Live nearby? You got some cuts that need treatin.”

Nodding shakily, she limped over to him. “Thank you. For saving me. I don’t know what he wanted. He obviously wanted me alive, but I don’t know what for…”

Wolverine shrugged. “It’ll come out soon enough. Right now, we should get you someplace safe.”

She nodded and then hissed as she put pressure on her ankle. “Shit. Motherfucking son of a whore! That bastard’s gonna pay!”

Wolverine chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. “What was a little’un like you doing all alone in the dark anyways?”

“This _little’un_ has a taser, mister. I _will_ use it on your metal bones.”

He blinked and then barked a laugh. “Nice. You’ve got spunk. Come on. You can taser me later.”

They walked down the street slowly. “Where do you live?”

“Stark Tower.”

Wolverine sighed. “Whelp, we live in the same place then. I’m bunking over with some other mutants while we work with the Do-gooders.”

Darcy snorted as she leaned against the man more than she needed to, but she liked feeling up his muscles. Sue her.

They finally made it to the tower where everyone then began crowding her and asking a lot of useless questions. Wolverine was about to answer, but she stopped him by telling a completely believable, but utterly fabricated story.

When Bruce finally was able to let her be, Darcy sweetly asked Wolverine to help her to her room.

“Why’d you lie, kiddo?”

“The man who was involved…I have a hunch that he’s part of something the Avengers don’t know about, and aren’t allowed to know about. Not yet.”

He nodded and then sighed. “I don’t even know your name, Darlin.”

Smiling, Darcy tossed her hair out of her face and grinned up at the giant. “It’s Darcy Lewis. Pleasure to meet ya.”

He looked up her and down, nearly licking his lips. “I’m Logan, and the pleasure is all mine.”

The moment was broken when her phone started ringing. She sighed and limped away from Mr. Hot ‘n Handsome to grab her phone.

“Yeah Coulson?” She tilted her head and snorted. “I’m alive. Wolverine stepped in.” She glanced at Logan and then continued speaking. “Yeah, I saw who attacked me. I think it’s the same person who took Skye’s dad. I think it’s the same person who took Reina after she turned into a porcupine…Phil…Phil, he had no _eyes_! There was only sunken skin where his sockets _should_ have been!”

She huffed in exasperation. “Yes, I got a good look. He was about to teleport me off someplace like he did with Mr. Nutjob!” She nodded. “Right…okay…okay…I’ll be there. Hmm?” She looked at Logan and then smiled. “Sure, I’ll make sure he’s there too. See ya.” She hung up with a grin.

“Looks like you’re planning my funeral.” He tilted his head slightly.

Darcy laughed and smirked. “Not exactly, but you _will_ have to sit in on a few hours of debriefings and NDAs.”

Logan groaned and slumped into a nearby seat. Darcy edged closer to him. “And…Logan…” He looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. “Phil was also saying something about me needing a bodyguard…”

His answer was a slow grin. “Well, Darlin…I think I’m just the man you need.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She slipped onto his lap.

**This one was a bit longer than usual, but I hope that wasn’t an issue. I tried writing this story without the prologue, but it wouldn’t fit.**

**Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Ink…**


	15. Please, let's go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a discovery...

15) Please, let’s go home (pre-Logan/Darcy)

The girl winced as the light blinded her. She stumbled, but Logan caught her. They squinted against the sun as they moved away from the creepy government base as quickly as they could.

His fellow cellmate gasped when she stumbled again and this time twisted her ankle. She was in bad shape. Dehydrated, starved, wounded, and now she had a twisted ankle. Cursing, Logan lifted her into his arms and started running. He didn’t start tiring until the sun went down. Slowly, he eased her onto the ground and sniffed the air.

“Where are we?” Her teeth were chattering.

“Don’t know.” He looked at her. “You a mutant?”

She shook her head. “N-no… You?”

“Yeah.” He tensed, ready for the panic attack. She didn’t have one.

“Good to know. What’s your ability?” She settled her wide eyes on him. Her hands were moving up and down in a futile effort to get warm.

“Regeneration and claws. I’m Wolverine.”

She nodded slowly. “Read your file.”

It was his turn to panic. “You with the government?”

“Nope. I’m with a freelance organization who call themselves the Avengers.”

“That why you were captured?”

“Yep. I guess those goons wanted to know what Iron Man’s favorite color was, and what Hawkeye’s PJs look like.” She smirked bravely, even though her body was shivering.

Logan took one look at her blue lips and cursed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. “We need to conserve body heat until daylight.”

“Th-that’s a…new l-line.” She grinned at him shakily.

He snorted. “What’s your name?”

“Dar-Darcy L-Lewis. You?”

“Logan.”

“Wh-what did they want with…with you?” She swiveled her head and stared at him. In any other situation, Logan would have started flirting with her, but in this moment, they both needed to survive and stay focused. Plus taking off ones clothes in the middle of a winter in Canada wasn’t the brightest thing to do.

“They wanted to scrape my adamantium from my bones and re-use it.” He shuddered. He couldn’t help it. He had always been twitchy about his bones. _Scraping_ them just made him cringe. She moved closer into him and gave a sigh.

“Why are you so warm? Like a furnace!”

He chuckled and then sniffed her hair. “You smell good.” He sighed in self-reproach as he realized that he had actually just said that. She giggled.

“Thanks. You don’t.”

He gave a gruff laugh and then nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. “Smell really good.” Darcy gave him a weird look, but let it slid. Logan stiffened when he smelled humans in the breeze. “Come on.” They left their little cave and braved the harsh, cold winds outside.

Traveling through most of the morning and afternoon, they finally snuck into a small town. Blessedly, it had a train station. Logan moved cautiously over to the ticket box to buy some. He had killed a couple of guards and had swiped their wallets at Darcy’s suggestion.

As he bought the tickets for the next train, thirty minutes from now, he had to stop himself from constantly checking of Darcy. Nodding his thanks, he hurried back where he had put the girl. When her scent came back to him, he inhaled slowly and relaxed. Picking her up again, he placer her in his lap and held her close.

“How much money do we have left?”

“About fifty bucks.” He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and then pointed with her chin behind him. “There’s a store over there. I was wondering if I could buy a coat.”

At first Logan was going to agree, but then he realized that if she was warm on her own, then she wouldn’t need to cuddle with him. He frowned. “A coat or food. It’s your choice. Coats are expensive round here.”

She sighed and nodded. As time went by, Logan felt the girl slowly relax into him. He smiled and inhaled her smell again. She smelled like oranges and cinnamon. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in. It was getting so that he couldn’t breath in a single breath without her scent being on it.

Logan straightened up when the train rolled to a stop. Without waking her up, he took her to their seats, slumping low when he spied some of the guards from the facility. They walked past his carriage. “Darcy…” He gently nudged her awake. “Darcy. It’s going to be okay. This train will take us to Seattle. Once there, I can call Chuck and get a ride to Westchester, New York on the school jet.” She smiled at the thought of going home.

She looked at him and then at his arm. “Logan?”

Looking down at her, he cocked his head. “Yeah?”

“You can let go of me now.” She smiled at him hesitantly. Logan frowned and then tried to pull his arm away. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t…

“I don’t want to, Darcy. I _really_ don’t want to.” Darcy swallowed, her eyes going wide. Logan hated the fact that she was starting to become afraid because of him. “Stop…it’s not that. It’s…it’s your damn scent. It’s driving me nuts.” He looked around the carriage. Everyone was in their own world. He lowered his voice. “Your scent…oranges and cinnamon. I can’t…stand it.”

Darcy bit her lip and then looked out the window. Logan was in the aisle seat. “Logan, you need to fight your baser instincts.”

He growled. She took his hand and pushed it away from her. “I think I should sit on the other side.” She murmured. Before she could move though, he had grabbed her and pulled her against him, inhaling her scent and breathing her in. He kissed her neck and nearly sighed at the taste of her.

Darcy squirmed away from him. “Logan, stop it!” She wasn’t going to mince words anymore. “I barely know you. You have no right to kiss me, nuzzle me, or manhandle me! Leave me alone!” Her eyes skittered around the carriage, but no one had heard her over the train.

Logan rubbed his face and nodded. His hands clenched into fists, but he stay on his side of the booth. They stayed that way until they reached Seattle. Darcy shrugged off his hands and limped off the train herself. Logan growled very quietly. He didn’t like her refusing his help. Forcing himself to focus, he scanned the station but didn’t find anyone who smelled like danger. He followed after Darcy. She was heading towards the bathrooms.

He moved into the men’s room. Darcy freshened up quickly and then left the bathroom. She saw a woman and limped over to her.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but my phone’s dead, and I really need to call my husband. Could I possibly borrow your phone to do it?” The woman looked at her in surprise and then nodded. Darcy dialed Clint’s phone number. Glancing back at the men’s room, she waited for the spy to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Clint! This is Darcy, honey!” She force her voice to sound cheerful. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine. My train got delayed. I’m in the train station in Seattle. My brother Logan is planning to call his boss to pick us up. How are you?”

_“Darcy?! You’re with Wolverine?! Do you need evac? Should I assemble everyone?”_

“No, it’s fine, honey. I’m going with Logan to his boss’ home for the weekend. You can meet us there later today. I love you! Give my love to the rest of the family, okay?”

_“Okay, Darcy. Will do. Be safe.”_

“I’ll try. Bye!” Darcy hung up and handed the phone back to the woman. “Thank you so much!” The woman smiled. They nodded to each other, and Darcy moved back to the restroom. Logan was just coming out. He looked her over, eyes lingering. She nodded to the phone booth. “Shouldn’t you…?”

He nodded and fished out some coins to make the call to Westchester. When it was done, they waited for an hour. Darcy poked his shoulder and pointed to a man with strange sun glasses. “Who he?”

Logan growled darkly. “That prissy is Scott Summers. Shit, I hate that guy. He’s from the school.” Logan grudgingly got up and helped Darcy over to Scott. “She’s got a twisted ankle. Pretty bad. Darcy, this is Cyclops. Cyclops, this is Darcy Lewis.”

Scott nodded to her. “Let’s get you some first aid. Let’s get out of here.” He looked at Darcy closely and then seemed to shake himself and moved on. They quickly moved to the jet and boarded it. Logan moved before Darcy could and nestled himself right up against her. Darcy glared at him, but Logan wouldn’t budge.

Quietly, so the mutants in the cockpit wouldn’t hear her, Darcy muttered, “Don’t you think you should wean yourself off of my scent?”

“Uh uh…” He pinned her against him and nuzzled her. It was then that he found a spot on her neck that made him absolutely crazy. He felt like ripping her clothes off. That feeling startled him and made him incredibly wary. He forced himself to jerk away. “You sure you ain’t a mutant?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Cause you don’t smell human.” Shaking his head, Logan stared at her intently. “That spot on your neck makes me go insane.”

The girl was flushed with embarrassment. She stood up and moved away from Logan and strapped in. When they arrived at the school, Logan waited impatiently for Jean to patch Darcy up, before scooping the girl off her feet and charging towards Charles’ office.

“Chuck! I got a puzzle for you.” He set Darcy down and then couldn’t help but steal another sniff of her before pushing himself away and over towards the wheelchair bound professor. “Her scent is driving me up the wall.”

Charles frowned slightly and then rolled his chair forward. He took an experimental sniff and then jerked back. “Oh dear.” He stared at Darcy. “I had never thought I would see the day. It’s a good thing that you whisked her up here, Logan. Your name is Darcy, right?”

“Yes.” She nodded, even as she tried to edge her seat away from Logan.

Sighing, Charles shook his head. “Have you ever spent time with other mutants before?”

“Nope. Logan’s my first.”

“That would also make sense. Let me tell you something very interesting…”

~thirty minutes later~

Darcy gave an ear piercing scream. Startled, Logan let her go. Charles shouted at Darcy not to leave without an escort, but she didn’t listen. She ripped the door open and tore down the hall, ignoring the spiking pain from her ankle.

Darcy didn’t dare look back. With a gasp of air, she felt like crying when she saw the Quinjet waiting outside. Natasha and Clint were walking down the path towards her. She flung herself into his arms.

“Get me out of here! Please, just take me home!” Clint looked at Natasha. Darcy knew she didn’t have time to explain. “Please, let’s go home!” Her eyes were wild with fear. They nodded and helped her quickly to the Quinjet. They got in just when Logan burst out of the mansion. Darcy watched him shout in frustration as he watched her leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster. It nearly turned into it’s own story! Well, actually it did. You’ll be seeing it soon. And I’ll include what went on in those thirty minutes.
> 
> ; D
> 
> Ink…


	16. Small birds; Dry grass (Dracy/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday in the outback.

16) Small birds; dry grass (Darcy/Logan)

Darcy grinned as she quietly drew the small kookaburra in the gum tree. She glanced over at her husband. He had taken her to Australia for their honeymoon. Darcy demanded that they hike in the park for a day and have a picnic.

Rolling over, Logan woke from his nap with a loud groan as he stretched. The bird squawked and flew off quickly.

Darcy groaned in disappointment and tossed her drawing pad and pencil down onto the brown, dry grass. “Logan!”

Giving his wife a sheepish smile, Logan sat up and kissed her cheek. “Sorry…”

She gave him a sharp look. “No, you’re not.”

Chuckling, he pulled her down on top of him. “You’re right. I’m not. You were staring at that thing far too long.” He looped his arms around her and reclined on their picnic cloth.

Laughing quietly, Darcy shook her head. “I can’t believe you were jealous of a bird.” Her eyes glinted with mirth. Logan snorted and shook his head.

“Not jealous…just…knowing when you should focus on your husband.” He reclined onto the cloth and grinned at her. “Just think…there’s no one around for miles and miles…” An eyebrow raise.

Smirking, Darcy moved further on top of him. “Oh?” A smile curled her lips. “What did you have in mine?”


	17. A hero in the wrong (post Darcy/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end...

17) A hero in the wrong (post-Darcy/Logan)

Jane gave her friend a concerned look, but Darcy brushed it off. “Thanks for giving me a couch to crash on, Janey.” She smiled at her best friend and former boss. “I’m sorry for it being such a late notice.”

“Hey, Shortstack…”

Darcy turned to see Tony awkwardly standing there. She could tell he was enraged with Logan. “Hey, Dad…”

He walked closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him resting her head onto his shoulder. Darcy exhaled and went limp in his embrace, finally letting a few tears go. Jane cleared her throat and slipped from the room.

Giving his daughter a serious look, Tony spoke quietly. “You’re welcome in this tower any time. You’re safe here. You’re my daughter. You’re…” He smiled at her. “You’re my princess, okay? Towers are where you belong.”

She laughed and tilted her head back to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Little Nut, if you want to borrow one of my lawyers…I’m pretty sure Jeremy could make mincemeat out of that mutant.” Tony’s eyes flared again with hot anger. He had lost so much in the past few months. He had lost half of his team, had temporarily lost his mind to grief when he found out what truly happened to his parents… He lost Pepper (Darcy hated that woman.). He wasn’t going to loose his Little Nut. (Tony was the Big Nut.)

“I…yeah, thanks, Dad. I…I just want this divorce to be over as soon as possible.”

Tony held his daughter tighter. “Remember Darce, ‘No matter what…’”

Darcy smiled up at him. “‘Starks stick together.’” He bopped her on the nose.

“And don’t you forget it.” She sniffled and hugged him tighter.

“I won’t, Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, Darcy…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda turned into a Daughter/Father Stark fic…oh well. It was nice. And the divorce was…well, Logan kinda had sex with a Japanese woman…after vanishing on Darcy for months at a time and still being in love with Jean Grey…yeah…awkward.  
> Ink…


	18. Unearthed bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find just about anything in the desert. ; )

18) Unearthed bones (pre Darcy/Logan)

“Jane! Wait up!” Darcy groaned as she carried all the equipment after the small scientist. Suddenly she stepped on something extremely sharp and painful.

“AHH! SHIT!” Dropping all the junk in her arms, she sat down quickly and pulled off her bloody shoe and sock.

“Darcy? What’s wrong?!”

“I-AGH- stepped on something! Fuck it!” She pulled her foot up and stared at it. It was pierced through!

Jane scrabbled around in the sand and pulled out the silver stick gingerly. “What the hell…?”

They both stared long, sharp, metal stick in Jane’s hands. Darcy tapped the tip and hissed as it cut her finger. Jane carefully turned it over and checked the bottom.

“Damn, Darcy look! This was a claw! That’s bone marrow!” Jane looked around them. “Where did it come from? This is a metal claw!”

Frowning slightly, Darcy stared at it and then gently took it from Jane. Jane quickly came to herself and started bandaging up Darcy’s bleeding foot. After that was done, Jane pulled out her phone. “I’m calling Erik. He’ll come with the van and pick us up.”

“Thanks.”

When the van came, Erik lifted Darcy into the van, and they grabbed the gear and Jane started driving back to their camp.

Darcy looked out the window, desperately looking for something to distract her from the pain.

She gaped. “Shit! Not another one!” She pointed to a man who was passed out and partially covered in sand.

Erik cursed, and Jane stopped the car. Getting out, Erik grumbled to himself, “Are we going to make this a habit? Picking up strange men out of the desert?”

“At least Jane didn’t hit him this time.” Darcy muttered. Jane gave the girl a look.

“It was an accident!” Darcy stayed in the car while Jane and Erik hauled the man into the van.

Darcy watched over him in the back while Erik and Jane sat up front. “Hey guys…he’s coming around.” She looked at the man. “Hey there Mr. Muttonchops. We’re freindlies.” She stared at his bloody hand. She instantly recognized him to be the Wolverine, but she didn’t mention it. She pretended that she wasn’t seeing his claws grow back, metal and all.

Knowing that she knew but was, for some reason, not freaking out, he stared at her and then twisted around and stared at all the machines and then looked at Erik, who was watching them closely.

Darcy smiled at the man. “The name’s Darcy. That’s Erik. The woman who’s attempting to drive safely is Jane.”

“Shut up, Darcy! I’m perfectly capable of driving!” Jane swiftly pulled the car back onto the road and turned to face the front instead of glaring back at Darcy. Darcy snickered.

“Sure you are.”

Erik interrupted and spoke to the increasingly confused man. “We found you passed out and nearly buried in the sand. You’re in New Mexico, near a small town called Puento Antiguo. Please tell me you know where you’re from,” he pleaded.

“Uh huh…New York. Uh…the name’s Logan.” He jumped and turned to look at Darcy who had fixed his blanket. Darcy smiled at him.

“You know…last time we came across a homeless, muscley stranger in the desert, Jane got him. I think it’s only polite to give me a turn, wouldn’t you agree?”

Logan looked her up and down and then slowly grinned back. “Yeah. I think it would be polite.”

Erik groaned.


	19. The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death.

19) The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream (Darcy/Logan; Character Death)

Darcy smiled at Logan breathlessly. He grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her up and into his arms. They held onto each other tightly and looked down. They couldn’t help it. They couldn’t help but think of how it would have been to watch Darcy fall off the roof of a eighty story building.

“Let’s get out of here, huh?” Darcy smiled at Logan. He nodded to her shakily and moved to get her out of the battle that they had found themselves in the middle of. Ironically enough, it wasn’t even a mutant or superhero battle. It was a terrorist bombing attack. They had been dining at a rooftop restaurant. Their second anniversary.

Darcy smiled at Logan as they moved away from the damaged balcony they were on. Metal groaned and creaked. Darcy paused and stared at Logan wide eyed. He gave her an encouraging smile, and it helped her ignore the screaming of the people around them.

They edged further along the broken balcony. Sirens were wailing, and helicopters were flying around.

Darcy faltered when the entire balcony shifted more. “LOGAN!”

He grabbed her as the section they were standing on, broke off. There were screams of the terrified, but Darcy was strangely silent. She stared at Logan as they fell. It almost felt weightless.

Like a dream. Only they weren’t waking up.

Logan grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

Time seemed to slow.

He pulled her closer to him as they fell closer to the ground.

“I love you.” She whispered quickly into his ear.

“I love you too.” Logan twisted them around so he could hit the ground instead of her, trying in vain to keep her alive. They might survive...

They landed.

Logan blacked out and then came back to himself. Darcy was on his chest. “Darcy?”

Chaos was surrounding them. Firemen and policemen were rushing around. Ambulances wailed.

“Darcy?” He felt pain in his chest. Something was poking at him. He craned his neck up and went cold. A metal rod from the cement was sticking out of Darcy’s back. It was coming through his chest. “No…” He pulled them both off of it, and cradled her body close to his, even as his own wound healed. “…no…Darcy, no…” He looked around. “HELP! HELP ME!”

A doctor rushed up. She checked Darcy and then sighed sadly. “She’s gone, Sir.”

“No…nonononono!” Logan held his wife close to him. Tears, hot and gritty slid down his cheeks. “No. Darcy no…please…no…”

The doctor grabbed a shock blanket and wrapped it around Logan’s shoulders, before hurrying onto to live patients.

Logan stared at the smudged face of his wife. “Not again…this can’t…no…no…please…make it stop…STOP!!”

His gut clenched. He stared at the night sky and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry.  
> Ink...


	20. How far can you carry this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Victor meet a pretty brunette.

20) How far can you carry this? (pre-Darcy/James(Logan); one-sided Victor/Darcy; WWII AU)

The two brothers leaned back against their chairs in the bar as they looked around the place. Two army soldiers on leave surrounded by hundreds of other guys who were doing the same thing. Searching for dames.

James straightened up and grinned. “Hey…would you look at that…”

Looking over, Victor couldn’t help but smile. “Well…nice chest.”

“No way!” James glared at him. “I saw her first.”

“Yeah well…I’ll make the first move. I always do, little brother. You always get so tongue tied.” He winked at James and got up to talk to the brunette. Logan growled and pulled him back violently and rushed over to the woman.

He faltered once she turned and looked at him. He swallowed. “Ma’am…uh no…miss…I’m James…Sergeant James Howlett…would you…um…would you care to dance?” His eyes were wide. He really needed to get over his fear of talking to dames. He was nearly a hundred years old for pity sake!

James suddenly found himself kissing the floor. “Excuse my idiot brother, Miss. I hope he wasn’t bothering you. Now, may I have this dance? And perhaps buy you a drink?” Victor grinned.

The woman gave James a concerned look before relaxing when he finally got up to glower at his brother.

“And you’re name is?” Her voice was smooth. She had smirking lips and laughing, blue eyes.

“Victor Creed, half brother to this lummox.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. The woman glanced at James and smiled.

“The name is Darcy Lewis. Pleasure.”

Pulling her onto the dance floor, Victor smiled down at her. “The pleasure is _all_ mine.”

Darcy gasped when Victor was jerked away from her and slammed into the ground. James smiled at her. “I think I was the one who asked first, so…” He never got a chance to finish.

Having four older brothers, Darcy knew now was a wise time to vacate the immediate area. She pulled the tables away and then moved over to the bar.

“I’ll have my first drink on the shorter fighting man’s tab and then my second drink on the taller fighting man’s tab.” She grinned at the bar keep.

The man smirked and nodded. “What’ll you have?”

“Rum and cola for my first and horse’s neck for my second.”

“Sure thing.”

She watched the two brothers punch it out. She looked at the taller one with appreciation. She liked what she saw…

After she finished her drinks, she walked over and stood in front of them until they gradually stopped once they saw how close she was to their fists.

Straightening up, they looked kinda sheepish and yet also stubbornly not sorry.

Darcy kissed James’ cheek, and then Victor’s. “I’ll take a dance from both of you.”

Victor stepped closer. “I’ll go first then.” James stopped him with a growl.

Laughing, Darcy tilted her head. “And just how far can you carry this?”

Smirking, Victor took her hand. “Until the end of the war, Baby, if need be.” He winked.

James growled and then took Darcy’s other hand. “Until you chose one of us to be with for the evening, and possibly the rest of the leave.” He looked at her earnestly.

Darcy glanced at them both and then smiled at James. “Your brother is so suave when it comes to women that I don’t doubt he’ll find another one soon.” She gave Victor a smile to ease the sting of rejection. Turning back to James, she smiled. “Now, Mister…I believe you owe me a dance?”

James beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this relieves some of the pain that I put you through in the last chapter.   
> Hope you enjoyed! ; D  
> Ink...


	21. Conversation with crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan misses Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad but with a hopeful and happy ending.   
> Ink...

21) Conversation with the crows (past-Darcy/Logan)

Logan watched as the skies slowly started to fill with crows. He groaned as he got up off the ground, scaring the bunch of feathered thieves away.

He looked around him and rubbed his face. The crows started munching on the men he had killed. Sitting down on a rock, Logan took a deep breath. A crow landed on another rock beside his.

Pulling out his wallet, he stared at the girl in the picture. “She’s my wife, you know?” He didn’t care that he was talking to a bird. “Smart girl. Stayed with her for her entire life.” He smiled. “The first girlfriend I had who died of _old age_. That’s saying something, isn’t? First girlfriend who wasn’t poisoned, shot, stabbed, blown up…shit. My life is shit. I miss her. I miss her so much…” He stood up and stared at the crow. It’s beak was bloody.

“But I can’t see her. Not yet. I still have stuff to do here first…” He looked around at his surroundings. “Gotta find that last Hydra bolt hole and then I’ll be done. Then I can rest.” A smile flitted across his lips. “Then I can go to my darlin Darcy…”

The crows stopped eating and watched the lone man stumble across the field and disappear into the woods.

They took off and flew, faster and faster until they became mere blurs to reality. Suddenly, all the crows appeared in a glorious city. They flocked around a golden throne.

The largest crow landed on the shoulder of the man on the throne. _“The lover of your Shield Sister is coming to claim his prize soon.”_

Thor stood up and smiled. “And he will get what he desires. He shall gain admittance to Valhalla. A hero’s welcome. He shall stay with Darcy forever. And together they will find rest.” Stared at the sunset with a sad smile. “They won’t feel pain anymore.”


	22. A book infested with ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy refuses to live in the past any longer. Her future is brighter by each day, and she loves it.

22) A book infested with ghosts (one-sided Darcy/Logan; past Loki/Darcy)

“Mom! What’s this thing?” Fifteen year old, Carrie looked up at her mom.

Darcy glanced at it and then smirked. “Well honey…” She drawled, knowing it would annoy her daughter, “that there is a photo album. I know times have changed a lot, but I’m a bit embarrassed that you don’t know what it is.”

Rolling her eyes, Carrie groaned. “MOM! I meant what do these photos mean? They’re all covered up. I’m afraid to peel back the paper. It might rip the photos.”

Sighing quietly, Darcy sat beside her girl on the couch. “Honey, I covered this book up a long time ago.”

“Why?”

“For a very good reason. That’s all you need to know, Carrie. You’re not ready to know the full story yet, okay?”

Carrie stared at her, a mutinous look on her face, but she knew that look in her mom’s eyes. Darcy wouldn’t budge on this. Giving a long suffering sigh, she nodded. “Fine.”

They heard the car door slam. Slapping her daughter lightly on the knee, Darcy smiled. “Now, I think that’s your dad. Wanna help him in the kitchen. I’m tired from work.” Darcy had just come home from a five day excursion to Vanaheim, to discuss the new treaty that Coulson wanted to initiate. Darcy was promoted as Earth’s liaison to the Nine Realms.

“Fine.” Her daughter trudged off to where Logan was outside.

Watching her go, Darcy tutted to herself for keeping the album in such a blatant place in the attic. She carried it back up to the attic and then moved to hide it again, but…

Biting her lip, she pulled back the cover. Leaning closer to it, she whispered the spell she had been taught almost two decades ago. The illusion flitted away, showing the real photos.

She looked at the first four pictures. They were from her phone. Inhaling sharply, Darcy remembered her first date with Loki. He had been hesitant, shy, and almost unnerved by how she could read him. They hadn’t left the house that Dr. Strange owned, but still, it was a home cooked meal with a handsome man.

She flipped through the pages and moved through time. Darcy stopped on the photo of her and Loki holding hands and standing by the Cliffs of Dover. He had given her a tour of the ancient world, starting with the Greeks and ending with the Scandinavians. It had been wonderful.

Smiling softly, Darcy flipped to the last page. Her smile faded, and she blinked back tears. Loki had proposed to her. A man had taken their photo with Loki’s phone at his secret request. Loki had printed it for her.

He had proposed and had given her a golden apple with her engagement ring in the core. She had cried while eating it, tears of joy.

She wore his ring for the rest of that year. Until…until Odin had forgiven his son for his transgressions and insisted that Loki marry an Asgardian female named Sigyn. Loki had tried to hide. He had tried to seek asylum with Coulson, swearing that he would serve the man and tell him everything.

But Odin had threatened war, if they kept his son from him. Darcy watched as Thor cried for her and yet still dragged his reinstated brother back to their home.

Coulson, as an attempt to help, had named her liaison. Darcy and Loki had tried to keep their relationship secret, but Heimdal told them to stop. That he was honor bound to tell the Allfather. They had parted with a promise to never interact again.

Darcy stared at the photo, despair clogging her throat. _I cannot continue to live in the past. I have a daughter and a husband._

“Darlin?! Dinner’s ready!”

“I’m in the attic. I’ll be right down!” Snapping the book closed, Darcy whispered the same illusion spell and then frowned at it. With a firm nod, she pushed it into a footlocker and seal the container shut.

Logan frowned at her. “What were you doing in the attic?”

Darcy forced a smile on her face. “Just putting away a book, Dear.” She whispered quietly to herself. “A book infested with ghosts…” She shrugged that off and began helping with setting the table, laughing at the bickering between her husband and her daughter.

She really did love Logan. He was kind and sweet to her. He knew about her past relationship with Loki, and still courted her anyways. Darcy had accepted his offer of marriage. They had been very happy together. Very happy.

She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her and twisted her around the dining room. “Logan!”

He kissed her neck.

~meanwhile~

Heimdal sighed as he sensed the prince’s presence. “She is eating dinner with her family, as should you.”

“Heimdal, you know they are not her family.”

“He is her husband. She loves him very much, Prince Loki. They have a daughter together.” Heimdal gave him a warning look.

Loki gave a small, scoffing laugh. “That may be, but I am her heart.” He stared into the darkness. “And she is mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal opinion that Darcy outlives Logan and her daughter and buries herself in her work. Once Odin has stepped down, Thor’s first ruling is to dissolve the empty union between Loki and Sigyn and allow Loki to marry the Ambassador of Earth. ; D Happy ending for both males. However, you guys can think whatever ending you want. : )
> 
> Sorry for it to be so heavy with TaserTricks, but that’s how the story wrote it. I was only the tool to write it. :)
> 
> Oh! On a brighter note! I will be writing a sequel for the 'A conversation with crows' fic. I will be using another prompt in this list to do it. So, the sequel will come soon! Thanks for all your wonderful feedback! It's greatly appreciated!
> 
> Ink…


	23. Forgetting why it mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't liked arranged marriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing an update!   
> I'm giving you guys two updates for the price of one as an apology! ; D  
> Ink...

23) Forgetting why it mattered (Arranged Marriage AU Darcy/Logan)

“No!” Darca glowered at her father and leaned against her twin brother. “I refuse!”

Odin leaned closer and gave his belligerent daughter a firm stare. “It has already been arranged! You will obey me. This union will bring the mutants under my influence. They are a powerful race that needs to be watched.”

Sighing, Loki wrapped his arm around his sister. “I know we aren’t actually Asgardians, merely glorified war trophies, but this _was_  why we were brought into the palace in the first place, Darca. To be married off to others like breeding cattle.”

“Loki!” Frigga gave him a betrayed look. “Apologize!”

Darca snarled. “Why? Because we look like this?!” She revealed her blue skin. Thor sighed, ignoring his heart ache for his siblings.

“Darca, enough. Father has agreed to my marriage to Dr. Jane Foster. You want her as a sister, right?”

“Yes.” Darca groaned. She and Jane had hit it off brilliantly.

“Loki has agreed to marry my shield brother, Anthony, son of Stark, Prince of Finance. It is your turn to marry the leader of the mutant race on Midguard.”

Grumbling, Darca pulled her twin to his feet. “As the _mortals_ say, ‘Fuck this’.” Loki snorted as she teleported them out of the hall with her magic.

“You know, Darca, you’re the only reason I haven’t thrown myself off the bridge.” He looked down at his sister with a fond smile. “I’m glad, in my own selfish way, that you’re in this with me. I’m not alone, because of you. I’ve never been alone…all because of you.”

She gave him a hug and sighed. “You do realize we’re covering Thor’s ass, _again_.”

“I know. Odin has to use us to make alliances, because he’s refusing to take the throne.” He huffed.

“Why aren’t you fighting this?”

He smiled slightly. “Because I’ve seen the mortal I’m to marry.” He gave Darca a wink. He had seen the mortal against their father’s orders. He had walked in on Thor throwing Anthony a bachelor party.

Darca grinned leeringly. “And he is to your liking?”

 _“Exactly_ to my liking.” Loki licked his lips.

She snorted and then looked out off her balcony. They had entered her bedroom. “I’m to live with Jane the Tower of Avengers and visit Asgard whenever I wish. That man that I’m to marry…Logan Howlett…” She kicked out with her foot. “Damn this!”

Loki sighed. “At least we can have a double wedding.”

~three months later~

Darca hadn’t stopped raving and ranting about her slaughter at the wedding alter. Loki had merely let her vent.

“You’re immortal, Darca! He’ll die in a few centuries, and you’ll be free again.” Loki sipped from his wine. “You know this.” Her brother lazily stood up from his chair and walked towards her, smiling at the image of his sister in her wedding attire. “You look beautiful.”

She waved her hand at his compliment and continued complaining. “This is a matter of principle, Loki! If I give into to Father this one time, then I’ll be forced to give in for the rest of my life!”

She scowled as they left the room to walk down the aisle. Loki was giving Darca away, and Thor was Loki’s best man. Darca faltered slightly as she saw the mutant for the first time. “Oh…”

Glancing down at his sister, Loki frowned. “What’s the matter?” He whispered quietly as they walked down the long aisle.

“I just…” She blinked widely at the dark haired, broad shouldered man in front of her. “I just forgot why it mattered.”

Loki snickered. “So my sister has her sights on her arranged husband? I pity the man. He’ll never know what hit him.”

Giving him a look, Darca huffed. “I’ll help you win Anthony, if you help me win Logan.”

He thought about it. The suave mortal had been refusing his advances while insisting on staying in a sulk at being forced to marry. Loki was just about at the end of his rope when it came to winning the mortal's heart. Loki grinned. “Deal.”

They made the rest of the walk easily, matching smiles on their faces. Thor’s eyes widened when he recognized their smiles to be their scheming smiles. He swallowed tightly.

_Oh dear._


	24. The protection of laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all about sacrifice...

24) The protection of laughter (post-Darcy/Logan)

Darcy smiled at the group of Avengers. They were teasing and laughing and drinking their wine, whiskey, vodka, and whatever else Tony had in his tower. She grinned her fake grin and laughed her hollow laughs and tried not to show how much her heart hurt.

She didn’t look over at him. She refused to look over at him, even though he wasn’t doing anything other than staring at her.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Darcy looked up at the woman who had bumped her, and she wished she hadn’t.

Darcy shrugged with fake casualness. “It’s completely fine, Ms. Grey.”

The woman smiled. “Please, call me Jean!”

Putting her fake smile back on, Darcy nodded her head. “Alright, Jean.” She slipped away before conversation could be made. She couldn’t really hate the woman. After all, Jean Grey had been there before Darcy had. How was Jean to know that Logan had used Darcy to heal his heart?

How was Jean to know?

Trying to remind her lungs to breath, Darcy sought out Tony. If there was one person in the world who knew how to avoid emotions, it was that man.

“Tony!”

The billionaire grinned at her. “Darce! Come on over here!” He slipped an arm around her and whispered in her ear. “You’re doing great, kid. Not even the Spy Twins know you’re hurting.”

She jerked slightly, but he didn’t let go of her. “How did you know?” She laughed and smiled so no one would know they were being serious.

“I always know when someone’s using laughter as protection.” He pulled her into a hug and then gave her a glass of scotch. “The sting fades. The pain never does. Best get use to it.” He gave her a smile that rivaled the fakeness of her own.

“Tony…” Then she understood. She looked at Pepper. The woman was talking to Maria Hill. “Oh…I see. Takes one to know one?”

“Got it in one, Darce.” He clinked glasses with her. “Cheers to a lonely life.”

Darcy laughed bitterly. “Cheers!” Her smile stayed on the entire night. Sharp, bitter, and plastic.

Because honestly?

How was she to know that Logan actually loved her?

How was she to know that he left her to avoid hurting her?

How was she to know that she didn’t need laughter to protect her?


	25. Each time we climb the stairs, something changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens while climbing stairs. Logan also gets a broken nose. ; D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm really sorry!  
> Ink...

25) Each time we climb the stairs, something changes (pre-Darcy/Logan)

“SHIT!” Darcy jumped out of bed and rushed through the house getting her stuff together. Jane was probably in the lab still. Darcy cursed again. “Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! Fuck!” She’d have to rush Jane through her shower, meal, dressing…they only had fifty minutes to get ready for the presentation.”

_“Miss Lewis, I advise you to take the stairs. The elevator will delay you by five minutes.”_

“Thanks Jay!” She swerved and pushed open the stairs into something. Or someone? Peeking around the door, she gaped as the man she shoved the door into looked up at her. “Damn! I am so sorry!” Helping him up, Darcy’s eyes widened when his bloody nose healed.

“S’alright. Everything’s fine now. Where’re you rushing off to?”

“SHIT!” After taking a second to check him, Darcy shot down the stairs. “I’m late! JANE!”

The man vanished from her thoughts.

~two weeks later~

Darcy winced as she hobbled to the stairway exit. She hadn’t intended to get mugged in the mall. The entire building was in the midst of closing, and a man had chosen that time to pick her. The man had taken her phone, wallet, keys, everything. With a small whine, she pushed the door open and leaned against the railing. Her breath was labored as she finally reached the ground floor.

Just as she was about to leave the stairwell, she heard breathing. A gruff voice spoke up behind her. “Well shit, your friend was right.” Screaming, Darcy lashed out with a fist and hit the guy straight in the eye.

When she realized it was the same guy as before, she gasped. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry!”

Chuckling quietly, the man nodded once. “S’fine. Darcy Lewis, right?”

“Right.”

“Mind if I carry you? Stark’s working on tracking your mugger now. He didn’t look too happy ‘bout you being hurt. The name’s Logan by the way.” He picked her up in a bridal fashion and carried her to the waiting car.

“No, I wouldn’t think he would be happy.” She smiled at Logan innocently when he glanced at her.

“You his girlfriend or something?” He sounded faintly disappointed.

“No! Hell no!” Darcy found the idea so hilarious that she just had to laugh out loud.

Logan smiled at her slightly. “Got a nice laugh.”

Blinking, Darcy smiled through a very light blush. “Thanks. Most people only notice the more…blatant things.”

“The blatant things are nice too.”

She snorted.

~five days later~

Logan blew out a breath when he walked down the hall and then walked down the stairs in the school. He paused when he saw a familiar figure.

“Darcy Lewis?”

She stiffened and then slowly turned to him. “Hey.” Her eyes were red from tears.

Swallowing, he gestured around them. “You here for a reason?”

“Um…yeah. I’m a late bloomer apparently.”

“Is that…why you’re crying?” He looked at her cautiously.

Darcy gave a bitter laugh. “No. My mom…I told my mom that I apparently can shift forms or what not. She called me a freak and shut me out. That was a day ago. Jane’s just told me that all my stuff that _was_ at my house is now in my apartment in boxes. Some people just can’t abide differences, you know?” There was a brave smile on her face, but Logan could see right through it.

“So…what do you look like?”

“This. I can alter my appearance from this to something else. I’m not like Mystique, which is why the professor thinks I’m so interesting.”

Logan snorted and sat down on the stairs beside her. “Heck, I thought you were interesting when you only had one face.” He grinned when that got a laugh from her.

“Really?”

“Really. So, you staying here?” He helped her up and walked her to the kitchen.

“Half and half. I’m still working with Jane, but whenever I need a break, I’ll be staying here. I’ll be here for a while to learn how to use my powers.”

“Good.” She glanced up at him, a sly smile on her face.

“So…you planning on sticking around when I stick around, Grizzly?”

Snorting at the nickname, Logan nodded. “Yeah. You okay with that?”

Darcy stepped closer and grinned. “Very okay.”

~one month later~

Swallowing tightly, Logan steadfastly ignored LeBeau’s and Summers’ heckling and snickering at him and generally acting like idiots. Marching up to Darcy, who was talking on the stairs with Munroe and Grey, he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

Darcy looked up and then grinned brightly at him. “Logan! How was France?”

“Good. It…uh…gave me an idea.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Good idea, I hope.”

“Yeah…um…well _I_ think so.” He coughed again. Darcy looked at him closer.

“Can you get colds?”

“No. Well, as far as I know I can’t. Never gotten one-ugh! No! Darcy…”

She snickered slightly and then tried for a straight face but promptly failed when she saw him try to look serious, but he just looked like a cute, grumpy puppy.

“Darcy! Can’t we be serious for a moment! I have something very important to tell you!”

She nodded and then altered her appearance to that of a Vulcan. “I must admit that I am curious as to what you desire to inform me of.”

Logan glared at her, though a twitch of his upper lip showed he was trying not to laugh. Snickering, Darcy complied and went back to what she looked like originally. “What’s up, Logan?”

“We’ve been friends since you’ve come here, Darcy. Good friends. Close. I was just wondering if you…” He looked around and realized that _all_ the mutants nearby were listening in on their conversation. They jerked back to what they were doing when they saw him staring at them. Huffing, he turned back to Darcy, who was failing to hide a grin. “Do you want to have dinner in town this weekend? I’m paying.”

Her eyes widened for a second and then she grinned widely. “YES! I’d love it! I was wondering when you’d ask me out!” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

~three years later~

Logan pulled Darcy into another hug on the church steps just before their limo pulled up, driven by Jarvis. He kissed her and then pulled back to stare at her again in that beautiful white dress.

“Darlin…I love you so much!”

Darcy laughed and grabbed his hand tightly. “I love you too, Logan.”

Tony Stark watched them go, surreptitiously wiping his eyes. Clint walked up to him. “Tony, why did Darcy ask _you_ to walk her down the aisle?”

Smirking, Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, it _is_ a position reserved for Fathers, Clint.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

Tony cackled. That had been the best kept secret in the century. Even Natasha was shocked. He hoped Jarvis had taken pictures from the street cameras.


	26. Wildness on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night life!

26) Wildness on the loose (pre-Darcy/Logan)

The music thumped in time with her heart. Darcy closed her eyes and moved her body to the beat of the music. Alcohol was in her veins and freedom was on her mind. She didn’t care what was what.

She only wanted to be carefree for the night.

Moving back to the bar, Darcy tapped a glass on the counter and pointed to the menu. The bartender nodded and got her drink. She looked over to the man beside her and grinned. If she was right, then he had been checking her out while she had been dancing.

Tapping him on the shoulder, she grinned and slid closer to him. “What’s your name, Sexy?”

He smirked at her. “Logan.”

“Darcy.” She drank her drink and then placed a hand on his upper arm. “Wanna get out of here and to my place?” She didn’t care about flirting when she wanted something.

He nodded. “Fine with me.”

Tossing some money on the table for her drinks, Darcy waited for him to pay his tab before taking him out of the club and into the night air.

She grinned as she looked him up and down. Her type _exactly_.


	27. Passage through time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero's welcome indeed…

27) Passage through time (Darcy/Logan) [Sequel to “Conversation with the crows”.]

Darcy first met the man who would be her husband when they were both convenience store. It was attacked by mutants. She tased Magneto.

They second time they met, they were at a gas station in the outskirts of New York City. It was being robbed. He took a bullet for her.

The third time they met, they were at a Stark gala, celebrating the unification of the School and the Avengers. Darcy grinned at him and pulled him into her bedroom.

It was only after four months of dating, that Logan drank enough liquid courage in vodka form to propose to her. Darcy accepted. She was offended that he had doubts.

They went to Norway for their honeymoon and then moved into his house in Canada.

They went through trials and turbulence. They suffered grief and agonizing pain.

_Logan bit his lip as he walked up to his grieving wife. She was still sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office._

_“Honey…we’ll try again. It’ll be different next time.”_

_“No.” Her voice cracked. “No next time. I’m not killing another child. I can’t…I CAN’T!”_

_He held her tightly against him and kissed her gently, needing her closeness as much as she needed his. “Adoption good for you?”_

_“Not yet. I still…I need time, Logan. I can’t…I can’t look at another baby without feeling rage.”_

_“I know, Darlin. I’ll wait for you till the stars fall.” She closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to cry. She knew he would catch her. He always did._

They celebrated sixty years of living together. Logan loved her till death parted them. For while he stayed young and strong, she had silver hair and brittle bones. Time had caught up with them. It became apparent when she went to bed with a cold and didn’t leave it ever again.

_Logan moved quickly to her bedside. “Darcy…” She smiled up at him._

_“Logan, why the long face? I’m not going anywhere.” She tapped his temple and then kissed his hand. “I’ll be in your memories and your heart. And anyway, Thor’s given me permission to go to Valhalla. It’s suppose to be this awesome place where you can pig out on anything you want and not get fat. Sweet…” She chuckled but then started coughing violently. Logan tried not to cry._

_“Darcy…honey, don’t…don’t leave me, huh? Please? Don’t…” Tears overflowed and slid down his face. Their adopted children and their families slipped from the room._

_“Oh Logan…I’m not leaving you. I’m only going ahead of you to get our next house ready. I’ll have a good cup of joe waiting and a nice roaring fire…” Her voice cracked as she fell into another coughing fit. “And th-then I’ll…I’ll greet you at the golden door Thor described and kiss y-you…ahahah!” She wheezed for breath. “I’m not leaving you forever, Logan. You’ll be seeing me again.” A tear slid down her cheek. “You couldn’t get rid of me that easily, buddy.” She smiled and then jerked and gasped but no air came. Her eyes widened as she looked at Logan frantically and then…she went completely still._

_“Darcy? DARCY!!” He held her tightly and sobbed. He wasn’t even aware of their children and grandchildren crying in the next room. He wanted to scream._

Logan threw himself into his hero work. Searching desperately for a distraction, he turned his attention to the people who made it their lives’ work to make the world a living hell. He hunted down every single Hydra base in existence. He destroyed every single one of them. Until, at last there was only one. He quickly tore through it like a demon from hell, lusting for blood.

He hadn’t cared that his wounds were too many to heal. Not until he fell to his knees at the end. He had finished his job. He stared at the stars as he felt the adamantium slowly fill his lungs. He smiled, and with his still free hand, pressed the detonation button that tripped the bombs and blew the Hydra base back to the hell it came from.

Everything whited out. Logan felt nothing. He was weightless. Until he wasn’t.

Gold came out of the white. Laughter tickled his ears.

“Welcome, Logan Howlett, to the Halls of Valhalla! You are a hero, and we are honored to allow you entrance! Welcome Ally! Welcome Friend!”

He realized he was dressed in rich robes and was standing in the doorway of a huge dining hall. Huge with ornate decorations, gold, silver, and finely carved chairs and tables. There were men and women dancing and singing and eating and drinking. There was laughter. Only laughter and smiles and teasing.

He didn’t feel any pain.

“LOGAN!”

Jerking to the right, he felt everything lift from him. “…Darcy?” She was crying, but beautiful. Young again, dressed in a short, white dress with a velvet blue cape and golden clasp. She threw herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses.

“Took you long enough! I thought you’d _never_ get here!” She grinned and pulled him away from the hall. Logan snagged a mutton leg though and began to munch on it while relishing the feel of Darcy’s hand in his again. He looked around.

Darcy laughed at his awestruck face. “Yeah, it’s a bit intense at first, but it’s pretty cool. Good weather all the time. No death. No taxes. No iPods, but that’s forgivable considering everything else.” She gave him a mischievous look.

He snorted and threw his bone to a happy dog. He realized his hands were clean. There was no filth in this place. Grinning, he pulled his wife into his arms and lifted her up in a bridal position. Darcy threw her head back and laughed.

Walking up to their new home, a sprawling villa, he pushed open the front doors and carried her over the threshold.

“I only have one thing to ask you, Darlin.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him when he didn’t put her down. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Grinning, Darcy pointed to the right and squealed when he bounded towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was the sequel that you guys wanted!   
> Thanks for all the patience and comments!  
> Ink...


	28. Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed with a beautiful woman.

28) Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine (Darcy/Logan)

Logan woke up slowly. It was an odd sensation. Waking up quickly was what he was use to, but the floating feeling, the feeling of being warm and safe and happy was incredibly rare.

 _And isn’t that a sad thought…_ He huffed and stretched lazily, feeling more like an old hound dog than a human. Snuffling slightly, he turned to look at his wife, but found nothing on her side of the bed except for some rumpled sheets.

He looked up and realized that she was puttering in the kitchen. _Must be making coffee and breakfast. Should go and help..._ He blinked lazily and smiled and he flumped back into bed. He loved just lazing around in bed on a Sunday. It was such a rarity that he felt it was okay to enjoy it for a little while longer. He twisted around in the sheets and buried his face into his wife’s pillow.

Inhaling deeply, he exhaled. Pine tickled his nose. Darcy had always smelled of pine and cloves. He loved it.

Another thing he loved was breakfast in bed. Flipping over again, he smiled at his wife. “Hey there, Darlin…”

She smirked. “Enjoying yourself, _dear_?”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ cockily. She snorted and set the tray of breakfast food on his bedside table. There was coffee just the way he liked it, golden toasted bread, perfect eggs over easy, bacon, orange juice, and a small bowl of fruit. There was enough for two people. He grinned widely as he picked it up and set it between them on the bed.

Darcy smiled and leaned over their breakfast tray to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Logan.”


	29. I love you, he said. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't mourn the loss of her boyfriend. Not for long anyways. ; D

29) I love you, he said. I love you. (pre-Darcy/Logan)

Darcy stared at the door that used to hold Bucky Barnes. The former Hydra assassin and she had been dating for nearly seven months. Those seven months had been heaven for her. Absolute bliss. Those seven months were when he needed her the most. When he needed to rely on someone who wouldn’t smother him like Steve was doing.

Those seven months which obviously meant nothing more to him than a therapy session.

Darcy heaved a sobbing laugh. _Now I’m the one in need of therapy!_ She shook her head and roughly wiped her tears away.

“I…I need to get out of here. I need to go.” She struggled to stand and then swayed slightly. Swallowing, she pulled out her phone and called her grandfather.

 _“Darcy? What’s the matter? You’ve never called me before.”_ He sounded concerned and a little guarded. Yeah, she and her granddad had never been _super_ close, but he loved her dearly. Even though she was human, she was still kin to him.

She spoke in German to him quietly. _“Hallo Grandpapa. I…well…I wondered if it would be safe for me to stay with you for a little while?”_

He was silent and then he replied in Hebrew. Darcy huffed. She was rusty in her family language, but her grandpapa always tried to remind her of her roots. _“I don’t think it would be safe for you to come here. Being human would make you into a target. However, if you’re in trouble, then I can contact Charles and ask him. I’m sure he’d allow you to stay for a few weeks.”_

She smiled and sighed in relief and spoke in English. “Nothing too urgent, Grandpapa. I just…um…” She bit her lip as she thought about Bucky’s metal arm and winced. “Ah…you know Bucky? The boyfriend you didn’t like because of his Hydra/Nazi roots?”

“ _Ja_.” It sounded suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, Darcy blurted the rest out. “Well, he broke up with me today, because he didn’t think we would work out because of my…my family.”

_“Jews or me?”_

“Um…you.”

 _“I see…I’m sorry he did that to you because of someone’s actions that happened before you were even born…”_ Her grandfather’s anger was dripping from every word.

“ _Grandpapa!_ Don’t…don’t shoulder my problems onto you. I can’t…I don’t want him to be hurt.”

The man on the other end sighed _. “Fine. I’ll call Charles. He’s been wanting to see you again after you managed to beat him in chess.”_

Darcy giggled and grinned. She was the only human who Charles couldn’t get into. He had tried his hardest and couldn’t break into her mind. Because of that, Darcy sometimes taught workshops to the older mutants about how to guard the mind.

“Thank you, Grandpapa.”

 _“You’re welcome, my dear.”_ Erik Lensherr hung up. Darcy sighed and then contacted Tony.

“Hey, Tony! I just thought that I should warn you. You guys might be paid a visit by Magneto in a few days. I’m not sure, but he might be focused primarily on ripping Bucky’s arm out of socket and beating him with it. Just a wild guess though.”

 _“Funny how your wild guesses about Magneto always turn out true. I’ll prep the gang.”_ Tony sighed and added quietly, _“And Short Stack…I’m sorry about Barnes. He’s…he’s an absolute moron.”_ The inventor still refused to befriend Bucky because of what he did to his parents, but Tony had come a long way just by allowing him and the others to stay at the compound.

“Yeah, he is, but that’s beside the point. I’m going to hopefully stay with Xavier’s place for a while, you know…just to get my mind straight again. I’ll keep you posted. Can you contact Jane for me?”

 _“Sure thing, happy vacation, Darcy!”_ He hung up. Darcy took a deep breath and started packing.

~the afternoon of that same day~

Darcy waved to Clint. He had been kind enough to drop her off at the school via Quinjet. She grinned at her grandfather.

 _“Grandpapa!”_ She shouted in German. He smiled and extended his hands to her. She yelped as he lifted her off the ground.

Erik tsked. “Your iron is still too high, my dear.” Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Stop!” He chuckled and kissed her cheek gently and lovingly. Darcy embraced him and then smiled at Charles. “Hello, Uncle Chuck!”

The wheelchair bound professor chuckled as he looked up at her. “Hello, Darcy. It’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

Darcy glanced around and noticed quite a few mutants giving her suspicious stares because of her closeness to Magneto. She sighed. “They won’t do anything, will they?”

“No.” Charles gave the students a hard stare. They quickly scurried off. “I will make sure that your stay here is quite comfortable.” Darcy smiled at him with tense eagerness.

“Thank you.” With one last parting hug for her grandfather, she entered the mansion only to stop short at what she saw. “Hot damn…I’m thinking I’ll get over my heartbreak _real_ quick.” She looked Mr. Muttonchops up and down and actually licked her lips.

“Darcy Lensherr Lewis, leave Logan alone.” Charles gave her a look. “Your grandfather will not allow it, and Logan will not appreciate your…relatives.”

Chuckling, Darcy shook her head. “Nope. I’ve got to give it a taste, and see if he’s bitter.” She prowled closer to the mutant and grinned at him. “Sooo, Mr. Muscles, the names Darcy Lewis. I’m Magneto’s grandkid. Willing to overlook that and…have some fun with me?”

He blinked at her and then slowly set his phone down. Musing it over, he glanced at Charles and then grinned. “Charles and he are best friends, and I still respect Charles. Besides, the old guy isn’t so bad if you ignore the human hatred. You’re human right?”

“Yep.”

He looked her up and down and then grinned nice and easy like. “Well, Darlin…looks like I’m gonna be fraternizing with the enemy’s grandkid.” He winked at her.

“Perfect.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a prize winning kiss.

He blinked at her and then smirked. “Whelp…I guess I know what I’ll be doing while you’re here.” He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, Darcy laughing all the while.

Charles sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Erik won’t be pleased about this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine the family gatherings? Yikes!  
> Ink…


	30. Submersion in cool water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets mutated.

30) Submersion in cool water (Darcy/Logan) [Sequel to “This tree is very old”.]

Darcy tried to will her heartbeat down to a normal pace. She was frightened. She was scared. She was about to be changed against her will.

_ Where are you, Logan?! _

The scientists strapped a breathing apparatus to her mouth and then started the process.

She was submerged in the cool water. Darcy’s eyes were wide open when she felt the needles pressing against her skin. They had given her a paralyzing agent to make her stop struggling.

In the next few moments, Darcy couldn’t think. She could barely remember to breath.

The pain was too great. It felt like fire was raging in her veins and arteries. She screamed but couldn’t thrash.

The mutations that Victor had forced on her DNA had made her capable of regeneration. That was the only thing keeping her alive. She was sure of it.

Then there was nothing but darkness. Blessed darkness and no pain. Finally nothing.

Nothing…

_ Beep…beep…beep… _

Darcy groaned and tried to move. She couldn’t. Forcing her eyes open, she realized she was still strapped to the gurney. Her body was dripping wet.

“Flex your hand, darlin.”

Her head jerked around, and she glared at Victor. He snorted and merely motioned for her to obey him. She flexed her hand and nothing happened.

Victor frowned. “Well, looks like you have regeneration and adamantium bones, but nothing else.” He shrugged. “At least you won’t be killed or die of old age. You and Logan can thank me later.”

“Thank you?! THANK YOU?! You just…” She gaped at him. “YOU JUST TRANSFORMED MY BODY AGAINST MY WILL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” She ripped the restraints off like it was nothing. Victor tensed.

Darcy stomped closer to him and then frowned when she felt her fingers elongate. She held up her hands and realized that her fingers had not only grown longer but had transformed into claws. She focused on making them grow even longer. With a growing grin, she realized she could manipulate her fingers to make them as long as whips but still be as sharp as blades. Like flexible, finger, spear swords.  _Weird…very weird, but I'll have a panic attack over it later._

“Well…this is promising…” Her eyes located the tense and wary Victor. Just as she moved to pounce, a scientist screamed as the door smashed open.

“VICTOOOOOR!”

Darcy smiled slow and easy. “I’m alive honey! I’m in here.” Logan barreled through the security, throwing everyone who went against him in different violent directions. He frowned as he focused on her fingers.

“What happened to you?”

“Victor gave me some of your DNA. My body mutated and gave me these spear fingers and regenerations. Then Vicky over here gave me adamantium bones.” Victor gave his brother a smile, completely unrepentant.

“Yep, and like I told Darcy. You can thank me later. Now…I’m afraid that I’ve overstayed my welcome. See ya, Jamie!” He jumped out the window and into his jeep. Logan snarled and moved to follow him, but Darcy sighed and shook her head at him. The daze of what had happened was gradually fading. She was quickly coming to terms with something she had no control over having happened.

_ I can’t undo it, so I guess I’ll have to accept it. _

“Let him go, Logan.” She impaled a random scientist when the man tried to shoot her. “He’s not worth spoiling our honeymoon over. Come on. It’s time we leave this place. Got a phone? I’m gonna call Dad.”

Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and then handed her his phone. “You good with those fingers and the metal?” He loved Darcy no matter what form she was in, but he didn’t want his wife to be put off by mutations and mutants now. That would be a damper on their new marriage.

Grinning faintly, Darcy nodded. “Don’t tell Victor this, but I kinda like them. Distance fighting and close up combat. Plus…I can regenerate. Now I can be with you forever. Till never death do us part.” She kissed his cheek and then dialed Phil Coulson’s number.

“Dad? Hi! I just wanted to let you know that Victor Creed kidnapped me, mutated me, and then Logan came and ripped through the security team like it was soggy paper.” She listened to the slightly louder than usual voice of her dad and then grinned. “We’re in Vancouver.” She rattled off the location. “Could you clean up the mess for me?” She smiled widely. “Thanks Dad! Oh! And don’t worry. I’m fine. Logan and I will stop off at the school and get me check out. Then I’m going back to my honeymoon with my new husband. Bye! Love you!”

She kissed Logan’s cheek. He grinned at her as they walked out of the facility. Darcy was cutting the security apart, literally, with her free hand. Logan opened the car door for her and then got in and drove them away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, Darcy’s power is like Lust’s from FMAB. ; D
> 
> And that, my dear readers is the end of this prompt series. However, that means that I have now a chance to make full stories about of past prompts that I’ve written here. So I will be updating soon with a story of my choice. It will all still be part of the series. Hope you guys will enjoy that! ; D
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and commenting! It’s awesome to read your responses!
> 
> Ink…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a way of expressing love!  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> If you have prompts of your own that have to do with Marvel or Darcy/Logan, then please let me know! ; D  
> Ink...


End file.
